One Thing Leads To Another
by GryffindorHHR1991
Summary: HHR Soul Bond- What do you get when you realise that not all red heads are as honest as they seem? Ron Ginny and Molly Bashing! Review please! Much Thanks!
1. Nose Plus My Fist

One Thing Leads To Another

Chapter 1

*FLASHBACK*

_1456_

_Two wizards stood in a room, both covered by their cloaks so that neither of their faces were visible, in the hands of the first wizard a prophecy was glowing_

"_Is it done?" The second wizard asked. The first wizard nodded and activated the prophecy_

"_With the fall of darkness and new king shall rise, taking his queen from the realm of muggle born they shall lead the magical community into new realms. One of brain one of might. Together they shall carry the light"_

Present day

Harry was sat in the ever familiar Gryffindor common room, he was surprised that it hadn't changed given the events of the year just gone. He, Hermione and Ron had been on a mission to destroy the horcruxes and put a end to Lord Voldemort's reign of terror. Successful they had been but not without great prices paid. Many had died during the war and many more injured. This would be something remembered by everyone for many years to come.

Harry was interrupted by the entrance of Hermione.

"Hey there you are, Professor McGonagall wants to see us in her office about the elder wand in an hour"

She sat next to Harry knowing that he was deep in thought about everything that had happened.

"It's really over isn't it?" Harry asked turning towards her

"Yes... and No, yes this war is over but no its never over, our lives can start again now that Voldemort is gone for sure this time"

Harry smiled and hugged Hermione, he knew without her he wouldn't have been able to complete the impossible odyssey that he was on. Pulling away he decided to change the subject.

"So you and Ron then, took your time didn't you?" Harry smiled, Hermione's facial expression dropped and gave a weak smile that Harry knew she was faking.

"What?" He asked

Hermione tried to stand but Harry was one step ahead of her and was blocking her from standing

"Hermione what is it?" He asked

"I didn't want you to know because I didn't want to get you hurt" She whispered. Harry could see tears welling up in her eyes.

"Hermione tell me what happened" He said with a reassuring arm around her

"It started at the end of the sixth year, Ron had pulled me aside and asked if I would be his girlfriend, at the time I didn't think it was a good idea because of what was ahead of us, he didn't take it so well. He started to threaten me, saying that if I didn't agree to go out with him he would kill me or even worse kill you... Throughout the last year he kept saying that if I didn't make it seem like I loved him he would kill you when you weren't facing him and as for that kiss... He used the imperious curse on me..."

By the time Hermione had finished she was crying, Harry was shaking with rage. His so called best friend and threatened to kill him all because Ron can't stand rejection, and to use the imperious curse? What kind of sick person was he!

"Harry he told me that if I told you he would kill you, I couldn't let him kill you... I shouldn't have told you now" She tried to get up again but Harry pulled her into a hug instead

"Don't worry Mione, I can handle Ron. No one threatens you and gets away with it. Come on dry those tears, we've got to go" Harry handed her a tissue and then held a hand out to her, she gladly accepted and they walked to the headmistresses office.

When they arrived Ron was already in the room with Ginny and Molly. All Harry wanted to do with attack Ron for threatening Hermione but he held it together, inside his head he already had a plan formulating.

"Ah Harry, as I'm sure you know there is a matter of business that needs taking care of, since you won the duel over the elder wand. You are its rightful owner, it is your decision as to whether you take it or not" Professor McGonagall said as Harry sat down.

Harry without speaking took the remainder of his Phoenix wand out of Hermione's bag, placed it on the table and took the elder wand from the table. Pointing at the broken wand he muttered "Reparo" he watched as the broken wand pull itself together and mended. After it was finished Harry felt a gust of warm air as he pick up the newly repaired wand.

"I think I will take the elder wand and keep it as well as my phoenix wand. Now if you would excuse me professor there is something I need to take care of" Harry said smiling at the professor whom he had the greatest respect for. He turned and walked towards Ron who of course stood dumbfounded as he normally was. Without reacting Harry clenched his fist and punched Ron in the nose instantly breaking it.

"What the bloody hell was that for!" Ron shouted as he stood holding his nose

"Where should I begin, maybe it's for threatening Hermione, maybe it's for threatening to kill me with my back turned or maybe it's because you used the Imperious curse on Hermione forcing her to kiss you! I don't know Ron you decide!"

Ron turned to face Hermione

"You Bitch! I told you what would happen if you told him, like it or not woman you will be mine whether you like it or not!" Ron raised his wand but Harry was faster he disarmed Ron without a seconds hesitation

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HERMIONE THAT WAY, WHAT KIND OF SICK TWISTED PERSON ARE YOU!" Harry yelled catching Ron's wand.

Surprisingly it was Molly that spoke next

"He is my son, and he's right Hermione is indebted to him for repayment for all that we have done for the two of you the same as you are indebted to Ginny here!"

"What gives you the authority to even begin to tell me who we are indebted to Molly we are not part of your family and we never will be, you may have twisted your children into the perverted people that stand before me but you will never I repeat NEVER get me and Hermione!" Harry yelled

Molly raised her wand but before Harry could disarm her Hermione had the wand in her hand

"Give me back my wand you filthy little Mudblood!" Molly yelled moving towards Hermione, that was the final straw for Harry.

"Stupefy!" Harry stunned Molly and did the same for Ron and Ginny he went to Hermione and then made sure that the three of them were conscious enough to hear what he had to say

"If you ever come near me or Hermione again I swear to you, stunning spells will be the least of your problems! Oh and Molly, if you ever call the woman I love a mudblood again I will curse your tongue off!"

Hermione stood shocked "The woman you what?..."


	2. 10,000 Books!

Chapter 2

It was not until they were back in the Gryffindor common room that Harry answered

"The girl I love Hermione"

Hermione was torn between shock and confusion

"But... I... How?" Hermione managed to say

"It was subtle things really, the way you plan ahead for everything, the way you stuck by me during the last 7 years. The way your hair has a mind of its own but still looks incredible each and every day. The way you are able to put things together in your mind faster than what any person could ever do. The way you smile at me each time I look at you. But most importantly, because you see me who I am, not for the chosen one or the boy who lived, no you see me as I always wanted to be seen. Just Harry"

By this time Hermione had began to cry. Harry didn't know whether to leave her or to comfort her.

"I never knew you had such a way with words Harry"

"You bring it out in me Hermione" He smiled as he moved towards Hermione, he was hesitant but a look from Hermione gave the all clear to give her a hug.

"You're my soul Hermione and without you I am nothing" Harry whispered

Hermione pulled out of the hug to look into Harry's eyes.

"I had always dreamed that you would one day say that to me, ever since you saved me from that troll. From that day forward, you had my heart" Hermione smiled

Harry's heart soared. She loved him back! He moved closer to Hermione to do something that he had wanted to do for many years. Hermione who knew what he was going to do advanced as well.

Their lips met in subtle grace, with the lightest of touches. Then as they began to become more comfortable the kiss began to flare with more passion and fire. Neither of them noticed the golden aura that had surrounded them both.

After a few minutes they pulled away to catch their breath.

_Wow that girl can kiss!_

"Why thank you Harry you're not so bad yourself" Hermione giggled

"Wait how did you hear what I was thinking?" Harry asked

"I don't know I just heard it as if you were speaking it" she replied

_What I can hear his thoughts? What's going on? Can he hear me think as well?_

"Yes I can hear you" Harry replied.

No sooner had Harry replied did Fawkes fly into the common room. He held in his claw's a letter addressed to both Harry and Hermione.

Dear Mr and Mrs Potter

The goblins and Gringotts would like to congratulate you on your soul bond and marriage; we request that you at your earliest convenience report to Gringotts bank, there are some account details and other business which must be taken care of.

Yours Sincerely

Ragnok

"Mrs Potter? Soul Bond?" Hermione questioned.

"We need to go to Gringotts... now. Maybe they can explain what's going on here.

Hermione agreed they were about to use the floo network when Harry remembered something. He turned to Fawkes

"Fawkes, could you get me and Hermione to Diagon Alley the same way you saved Dumbledore a few years ago?"

Fawkes bowed his head and gestured Harry and Hermione forward, they both touched Fawkes and before they knew it they were stood outside Gringotts Bank.

Upon entering Ragnok approached them

"Ah Mr and Mrs Potter, I believe that you have some questions that need answering if you would please follow me I would be more than obliged to answer them for you and give a r un down of your account overviews"

He gestured them into an office and they both sat down. It was Hermione who asked the most obvious question

"What's happening to me and Harry?"

"You and Mr. Potter have completed a soul bond; this is an extremely rare event when two souls who are destined to be together have their souls connected to one and other making them effectively one soul"

"Is that why we can hear each other's thoughts?" Harry asked

"Yes Mr Potter, you and Mrs Potter have the ability to hear each other's thoughts as well as a variety of other ability's"

"Sorry but why do you keep calling me Mrs Potter?" Hermione asked

"Because in the eyes of Wizard Law you two are seen as married, if I may might I be able to show you your accounts?" Ragnok requested and both Harry and Hermione accepted.

"In the history of magic there has only ever been 5 soul bonds, 1 of these bonds has just happened with you, the other 4 soul bonds were created by the 4 most famous magical figures in history"

"The founders of Hogwarts" They both said at the same time

"Yes. Each of the 4 founder's soul bonded with their partners and became part of a noble legacy within our society today. Upon their deaths they requested that all of the bequests be left to the legacy of light magic. This is you Mr and Mrs Potter"

"Wait a minute, are you trying to tell me that the founders of Hogwarts left everything they had to me and Hermione? How do they know that we are the legacy of light?" Harry asked

"This is simple Mr Potter, a soul bond can only occur when someone of true heart and power find the person they are destined to be with. You Mr Potter are a descendant of Godric Gryffindor himself and are of both true power and heart"

It was now Harry's turn to be in total shock. He was a descendant of Godric Gryffindor?

"Excuse me Ragnok, but you said that only someone of true heart and power could soul bond with their destined partner, how is it that Salazar Slytherin was able to soul bond?" Hermione asked

"Ah you see Mrs Potter, Salazar Slytherin may have been seen as a corrupted soul but his heart was true to what he believed in. Although he did not believe in the same ideals as the other founders he still believed his own heart and followed that to his death"

"Forgive me for sounding presumptuous Ragnok, but what bequests have we been left?" Harry asked

"It is not presumptuous at all Mr Potter; this document will show you what each of the founders has left to you both"

GODRIC GRYFFINDOR

A sum of 150,000,000 Galleons

Gryffindor Manor, located in Godrics Hollow

The Sword of Gryffindor

25% ownership of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

SALAZAR SLYTHERIN

A sum of 125,000,000 Galleons

Slytherin Manor located in west York

The chamber of secrets and anything which it may entail

25% ownership of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

ROWENA RAVENCLAW

A sum of 130,000,000 galleons

Ravenclaw house, located in Kent.

25% Ownership of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

The entire library of Rowena Ravenclaw, made up of over 10,000 books

HELGA HUFFLEPUFF

A sum of 128,000,000 galleons

25% Ownership of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry

Hufflepuff estate, located in Hastings

After reading the document Harry looked up at Hermione

"We own Hogwarts?"

Hermione saw one thing on this document that made her heart soar

"10,000 books?" She whispered

Ragnok smiled and stood up

"Congratulations Mr and Mrs Potter you are now the richest couple in the world and are the new sole owners of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You have also gained a cumulative total of 398,000,000 galleons.


	3. Got The Message?

Authors Note- Hey guys sorry took me so long to update been busy and all... so heres the next chapter ive got to admit im not fully happy with this chapter but ill see how it goes. Oh and thanks for all that pointed out the maths error on the previous chapter i will change it eventually but ive got a lot on at the moment

Rate and Review Lovelys!

Chapter 3

Two Days Later

The last few days had been hectic, not only had Harry and Hermione become married in the eyes of wizard law but he had inherited more money than sense and honestly he didn't have any idea what to do with it. Plus he now owned the most successful wizard school in the country and quite possibly most of Europe.

However there was one good thing that had come out of all the madness. Hermione. He finally was with the woman of his dreams and nothing was making him happier.

"Your cute when your deep in thought do you know that?" Hermione whispered into his ear

"Why thank you my love your cute all of the time did you know that?" Harry said kissing her cheek

The two of them lay next to each other dazing in and out of the world of reality and the world of dreams. It was not until an hour later that Harry broke the silence

"Marry Me" He whispered

Hermione opened her eyes and looked at Harry. "We already are married my love" she responded. Harry then sat up, Hermione with a struggle followed.

"In the eyes of magic law yes we are married. But it is not the way in which I always dreamed it would be with you. I had in my mind a perfect plan to propose to you and then I knew that with your help we would create the greatest wedding of the millennium and given that we pretty much have unlimited funds I want to make that dream our reality. Don't call it a wedding if you don't want to love, call it the exchanging of vowels. I want the world to know that you are my wife"

Hermione a tear rolling down her cheek she never knew that Harry was so passionate and sensitive. He was unlike any man she had ever known. Moving slowing towards him she kissed his lips with the lightest touch.

"Of course I'll marry you"

Harry beamed with joy, now his life was complete. Jumping onto his feet he took Hermione's hand, pulled her up and gave her the most heartfelt hug that he could ever muster.

"Come on, were going to Diagon Alley!" Harry piped

"Whys that then?" Hermione questioned

Harry smiled "Every bride to be needs a engagement ring"

Hermione was excited now she had always wanted to get married to the perfect person. Now she was able to fulfil that dream.

Upon arriving in Diagon Alley, they went straight to the Jewellery store. Walking in Harry said to the till assistant.

"We need your best engagement ring for the perfect person, money is of no object so please don't hold back"

The cash assistant was about to yell at the customers thinking they were having her on that is until she saw who was standing in her shop

"Mr P-potter, what an honour it is... An engagement ring you say well allow me to show you our collection for whom may I ask is your betrothed?"

"I am madam, Hermione Jean Granger" Hermione piped up

"And what day is your birthday may I ask miss Granger?"

"September 19th"

"Ah a Virgo, allow me to show these collections"

After 45 Minutes they found the perfect ring, it was encrusted with 18ct gold and had a rather large blue diamond in the middle surrounded by smaller diamonds. After paying a rather exceptional 1250 Galleons they exited the store, what started out as a wonderful day for the young couple was about to take a turn for the worse.

Less than an hour after purchasing the ring they were having some lunch in the leaky cauldron when they were confronted by a mass of red hair.

"Potter, enough is enough now. Why don't you come to your sense and realise that your destiny is with Ginny" the disgruntled voice of Ron spoke up

Anger was now rising within both Harry and Hermione "You just don't get it do you Ron. What you and your family thinks is best for us is not in our greatest interest but in your own greedy interests. You only want me to marry Ginny so that you all gain access to my fortunes" Harry said without even bothering to look at the family

"Hermione is mine. You think you can have it all don't you potter! The fame the money and MY GI.."

Ron wasn't able to finish his sentence before again being punched but this time the punch came from Hermione who stood over Ron "LISTEN TO ME WEASLEY I WAS NOT AND NEVER WILL I BE YOUR GIRL YOU ARE ADISGUSTING SLOATH THAT IVE HAD THE MISFORTUNE OF KNOWING!"

This was the final straw for Ginny

"You slut how dare you strike my brother! And steal my boyfriend!" Ginny went for her wand but Hermione was faster, she had her wand under Ginny's chin

"Let me put this in a way that even you will be able to understand, Harry is not yours to claim, he is not property and he is not for sale, so why don't you be a good little girl and back the hell off I would prefer not to curse you"

Ginny got the message and backed off Molly however didn't seem to understand the message

"How dare you raise your wand to my daughter, you wench!" Molly screamed

Now it was Harry's turn to act no one insulted his Hermione. Raising his phoenix wand he pointed it at Molly

"If you ever so much as mention Hermione's name in a negative context again I swear to Merlin I will curse your tongue off and feed it to a Hippogriff, now I'm going to say this once and once only. Hermione and I are getting married, your attempts to claim me as your own will stop this instant, you forget I stopped the darkest wizard ever known on more than one occasion a family of red heads is going to be an easy challenge. Now take whatever dignity you have left and leave" Harry's eyes never broke contact with Molly's who began to back away the rest of her family began to follow. Sitting back down again Harry overheard Ron say to his mother "Why would he choose the mudblood over us?" That was all it took for Harry he pointed the elder wand at Ron

"STUPEFY!" Ron was knocked 20 metres across the room. Harry summoned Ron's wand magically and snapped it without a second thought he turned to face Molly and Ginny who were there speechless

"That was a warning, next time I'll use a more explosive curse, now get out"

After they levitated Ron out and left themselves Harry turned to Hermione

"So hopefully thats the last of them we will see" He smiled

"Have I told you how much I love you recently Mr. Potter?"


	4. Every Last Detail

Time seemed to fly when Harry was with his Hermione. Everything felt so surreal, the smell of her hair was his drug enough to make him fall in love with her over and over again. It made everything seem worth while despite the loss that had occurred during the second war. Fred, Remus, Tonks, Sirius these had hit Harry particularly hard. Sirius and Remus were the last connection Harry had to his family and most importantly to his parents.

"_I'm sorry I couldn't save you all" _Harry thought. Hermione popped her head up from her reading hearing Harry's sorrow.

"It isn't your fault Harry" She said putting the book and coming to sit with him

"Harry listen to me, I know that everyone has already told you that none of this was your fault but listen to the person who was destined by fate to be with you. Sirius and Remus saw you as family and the one constant in the magical and even muggle community is that we protect our family no matter the cost. They didn't die in vain, they died protecting the person that they cared for more than anything in the world. To them you weren't just the son of Lily and James, to them you were the son of all of them"

After Hermione had finished her speech she saw Harry had tears in his eyes. Harry had always managed to conceal his emotions but now she knew he needed to let everything out. Wrapping her arms around him she whispered to him

"Harry I know how much you're dealing with, let it all out"

This was all it took for Harry, the tears began to flow and he cried on Hermione's shoulder for the next half hour Hermione said nothing but rocked forward ever so slowly letting Harry know she wasn't going anywhere. Harry sat up and tried to put a sentence together.

"I... Just miss them all... so... much. Not just Sirius and Remus... But my Mum and Dad"

Hermione looked him in the eye and once again whispered to him

"I'm sure they miss you as well my love, but no matter where they are I have no shadow of a doubt that they are all so proud of the man you have become"

Harry smiled and tenderly kissed Hermione on the lips. He didn't take into account how tired he was and so within a few minutes of hugging Hermione after he fell asleep on the couch of which he was sitting. After she made sure that Harry was definitely asleep she slowly got out of the seat and moved into a separate room of the house.

"If only there was a way in which I could let Harry see the people who he misses..."

Then it dawned on her, during their sixth year at Hogwarts she remembered a student asking how the portraits were made to Professor McGonagall after remembering what was said. She began working and kept on going long into the night.

Harry awoke quickly the next morning, he knew he wasn't in bed but something else was bothering him. Hermione wasn't with him. Worrying he summoned his wand and began to look for her.

"Hermione!" He called. His heart skipped a beat when he didn't get a response but sure enough a few seconds later he got a reply

"I'm in the library have a shower and clean yourself up I have something to show you"

Receiving his orders, Harry showered and shaved, he met Hermione in the library 30 minutes later he saw that something was covered with a old tarp cloth.

"Morning Mione" he said and walked up to her giving her a gentle kiss

"Morning Mr. Potter" She smiled

"Thank you for last night I have never opened up to anyone like that before and well it meant a lot to me"

Hermione smiled

"Your more than welcome my love that is kind of the reason I wanted you to come down here, now before I show you I need you to do something for me. I need you to close your eyes, point your wand at the tarp and say the spell _Dilexit suos excitarent_"

Harry did as he was told and said the spell with his eyes clothes. He heard Hermione move in front of him and squeal with delight.

"Ok Harry you can open your eyes now"

"Ok What was that about and what was that spell I've never heard of it before"

Hermione smiled and instead of speaking words she removed the tarp. The image before Harry left him speechless. Under the tarp stood a portrait spanning 6 foot in length. Inside that portrait were his parents. Sirius and Remus.

"The spell is called the portrait charm. The caster need only cast the charm and his magic will fill his portrait with those that were sought after most. I needed you to cast the charm because only you could summon the four of them here. All you need to do is activate the picture. Touch the frame and they will respond like any other portrait within Hogwarts.

Harry still not able to speak moved slowly the frame. Slowly extending his arms he grazed the frame with his fingertips. The four portraits began to move and looked around to gather their surroundings. Seeing Harry in front of them Lily was the first to speak

"Harry... Sweetheart its really you"

"M-m-Mum?" H e stuttered

"Yes sweetheart its me"

He turned to his dad

"D-dad?" James smiled "Yes pronglet"

Before he could speak to Remus or Sirius. Remus asked Harry "How did you manage to create a picture with us all in Harry?"

Smiling Harry reached for Hermione's hand

"I didn't Remus, it was my fiancé and soul mate. Mum, Dad meet Miss Hermione Jean Granger smartest witch of the century and my soul mate and fiancé"

"Its a pleasure to finally meet you Mr and Mrs Potter" She said bowing ever so slightly.

"Ha! I told you they would get together you owe me money Remus!" Sirius shouted

"Oh Sirius shut up your a portrait, you don't need money anymore. Harry I must say that you truly are a potter. Your dear mother here was the smartest witch of our time as well. Hermione the pleasure is all ours but please call us Lily and James" James noted

"Yes dear, I must say you truly are a remarkable witch to be able to do something like this for Harry is heart touching. Welcome to the family Hermione" Lily smiled as Hermione blushed.

"Thank you for such kind words, but in truth all I did was create the frame, Harry did the charm he's the remarkable one" Hermione said

"Oh no you don't. Mum, Dad ignore her attempts at lowering herself. She told me what to do and from the looks of this frame spent a good majority of the night working on it making sure every detail was perfect. Without Hermione I would not be alive today"

"Ah so like your mother" That earned James an elbow in the ribs.

"So Pup, tell us what have we missed?" Sirius asked

Harry and Hermione spent the next 2 hours filling in the for images on everything that had happened from the Horcruxes to the Weasleys. Right down to the final confrontation with Voldemort.

"Wow! So you have been given everything that belonged to the four founders of Hogwarts?" Remus asked to which they both nodded.

"If I may say so Hermione that engagement ring you are wearing is absolutely gorgeous. Harry's father also had an eye for that sort of thing.

Hermione smiled and then turned to Harry

"I hope now you see just how proud they are of you Harry"

Harry smiled and kissed Hermione

"Marry me" He said, Hermione looked confused

"I already said I would marry you Harry"

"No Hermione. Marry me. Today."

AUTHORS NOTE: Hey guys and galls. The portrait spell is just simply animate loved ones in lating i used google translate for it. Anyways hope you like this chapter rate and review and i should have another chapter up soon.


	5. I Do's

Chapter 5

Authors Note: Look guys I know that there are some issues with this story and yes I am well aware that so far only 3 Weasleys are in the story but don't worry I'm currently working on a way to bring them into the story without making it so cliché. I did think about life debts but I think I'm going to decide against them but don't worry revenge is a dish best served looooooonnnnnnnggggg!

4 Hours Later

To say the last 4 hours were hectic was an understatement. Hermione had agreed to marry him today. Both then called in a mass of favours first to Professor McGonagall if they were going to marry anywhere it would be at the one place that they felt at home. Second was to Hagrid. Hermione couldn't bring her parents back on such short notice so she asked Hagrid if he would walk her down the aisle. She honestly had never seen him more touched in the many years that she had known him. The second favour Harry called in was to Neville Longbottom. He knew it was at a push but he wanted Neville by his side he was the only one who stood by him and showed him true loyalty over the years. Neville was more than willing to agree to such an honour.

A few more dozen favours later Harry and Hermione had managed to organise a wedding and left just enough time to get ready themselves.

Harry nervously passed his old dormitory. A faint knock on the door brought Neville into the room

"Ready for this mate?"

Harry smiled "I've been ready for this day all of my life but it's just so surreal I'm technically already married to Hermione. Long story ill explain later. But to express it to the world that's something completely different"

"Neville smiled and clapped Harry on the back "Don't worry I'm sure when you see Hermione these nerves will seem completely pointless"

Harry thanked Neville and asked him to head down and get everyone ready there was no time like the present to get things started.

Harry walked down towards the strawberry fields. Though he had never spent much time there he knew that it was the perfect place. From the field you could see the castle in all of its glory and in the other direction was nothing about horizon the beautiful Scottish countryside.

In the middle of the field was a white tent big enough to sit the 20 or so guests. Harry wasn't wearing a full on tux or wedding robes he and Hermione decided simplicity worked best and so simple was the theme of this wedding. Harry was wearing black trousers and a white collared shirt. No tie. No blazer and no hassle. Inside the tent was the people closest to Harry. His old school teachers the people who helped him into the wizard he was today. Luna and her father in their normal dreamy state. All of his old dorm room mates and Hermione's roommates. Andromeda and Teddy. Finally the headmistress of Beaubaxtons easily the tallest person there. Harry took his place at the head of the tent where Professor McGonagall was waiting with a smile that could match a mother's love.

Then he saw her, his soul mate. Hermione was approaching the tent with her hand placed on Hagrid wrist. She wore the simplest white dress her hair laid curly and fell to her shoulders. She was perfect and nothing could make him happier.

Hermione made it to Harry and smiled at him giving a kiss on Hagrid's lowered cheek she stood besides Harry and Professor McGonagall began.

"Whether it is the magical or muggle community there is no greater joy when two people come together to be joined by their love. It is with the greatest joy that I welcome you hear today to witness the wedding of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Now before we continue I understand that Harry and Hermione have some words that they wish to share with each other" Minerva motioned to Hermione and she began

"Harry, there has been many times in my life where I thought I would end up along. But then my eyes were opened the first time I met you. Sure I was a snobbish buck toothed bookworm but when you saved me from that troll I knew then that you were the person I was meant to spend my life with. I would do anything to prove my love to you each day and I can promise you that I will try to prove that to you each and every day I'm with you" Harry had tears in his eyes when Hermione finished who was full blown crying. Harry took in a breath and looked into Hermione's eyes

"Hermione Jane Granger. My Hermione. I've never believed that I could find someone who would love me for being just Harry not the boy who lived or the boy who won or the vanquisher of a certain dark wizard. I love that you see me for being nothing more than just Harry. Every day I spend with you my life is complete and by me being here today I pledge to you that I will try to make your life as happy as what you make mine every second I'm with you"

It was Professor McGonagall who let out a little sob she quickly composed herself and cleared her throat.

"I'm not ashamed to tell you that you two were my favourite students. I ask you know on this day in front of all of this people. Harry do you take this woman in sickness and in health to death do you part to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do"

"And Hermione do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

"I do"

After exchanging of wedding bands it brought joy to Minerva to say her next sentence

"It gives me great pleasure to introduce to you for the first time Mr and Mrs Harry Potter. Harry you may now kiss your bride"

Harry did as he was told and kissed Hermione with all of his love. A wave of applause was thrown at the two of them. It was a sight of pure happiness. Little did they know of the impending danger that was approaching.

As they moved into the great hall they began the wedding party. Harry and Hermione spent their time being greeted by a wave of guests who wanted to give their congratulations to the young couple. After sitting down at the top of the table Harry rose to give a speech

"Well first things first I would like to thank you for being able to make it at such short notice seriously if you thought NEWT's were hard try planning a wedding in 4 hours" a wave of laughter later and Harry continued "But in all seriousness me and Hermione are extremely grateful that you could be here to spend this day with us. There is nothing on this earth that could ruin this moment for us"

Oh no. The words that carried a curse he thought he got away with it but then a few seconds later a auror came bursting into the hall.

"Mr. Potter I'm sorry to interrupt your wedding but there are dementors approaching the school!"

"Of course there are" Hermione said

"Ok lets get this over with quickly I have a wedding to get back to. Here's what were going to do. I'm going to go out to deal with the dementor's. Professor McGonagall I'm going to need your help with them in case my patronus can't stop them all" Minerva nodded. Hermione went towards Harry

"I'm coming with you" Harry tried to argue for her to stay but he knew was pointless. He agreed and the three of them exited the great hall and went out onto the grounds. They arrived outside just as they saw the dementors approach. As everything began to get cold all three raised their wands.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

A stag, an otter and a cat erupted from their wands (AN: _I'm assuming her patronus is a cat considering that she is a cat animagus_)

With the three combined they were able to drive off the dementors. They thought that this was the end of the troubles. They entered the great hall to find a state of complete chaos. All of the guests have been tied up with magic binding ropes and there were two red headed people stood on the platform.

"Well looks like our invite to the wedding got lost in the post so we decided to turn up and giv the happy couple our blessing" Ron smirked

"Why can't you just accept that you are never going to get me and Harry?" Hermione asked getting angry that her wedding day was turning into a complete shamble

"Because you are mine and you will learn to respect me honour and obey!"

"And Harry face it you know I'm right for you why don't you just accept that you are meant to be with me" Ginny added

"OK IVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!" Roared Harry

"Professor with your permission I would like to use some magic that may cause extensive damage or wounding to the Weasleys" Harry asked sarcastically

"If you don't Mr. Potter I will" She responded. Harry pulled the elder wand from his holster and pointed at the two

"Make your move but beware I will not be held responsible for the outcome"

Ron moved forward with a borrowed wand. Immediately casting reducto in Harry's direction. It was child's play to block the curse and immediately sent back impedimenta.

Ron knew he couldn't block the curse so he dived to avoid it. Ginny then tried to curse Hermione but Harry blocked the curse and put Harry and McGonagall into a powerful shield charm

"Harry don't try and do this by yourself! Let me help!" Hermione yelled

"My love please let me prove to these inbreed people that you are my destined trust me this won't take long"

Hermione wasn't happy but she agreed anyway there was no way she could cancel the shield not only had Harry cast it but he had the elder wand there was no chance Hermione could over power.

Harry was easily able to handle the combined power of Ginny and Ron, it took mere minutes to overpower the two of them. He was able to drain their magical cores to the point of death and didn't even have to use the full power of the elder wand. Once the two of them were trapped in a magically binding cell. Harry went to free the guests. He asked them to not leave whilst he dealt with the two gate crashers, he cancelled the shield charm protecting Hermione and with McGonagall moved the two of them to the headmistresses office.

"So where do we send these two?" Hermione asked

"I have an idea of who to ask about this" McGonagall made a quick floo call and within a few minutes the fire erupted as 4 people stepped out of the fire

"Mr. Weasley, George, Bill, Charlie. Nice of you to come so who wants an update on current events?"


	6. Just To Be Sure

Chapter 6

Authors Note: Hey guys and galls, thanks for all your positive feedback on this story so far. You all inspire me to carry on writing this story.

Ok I know what your all thinking what was the point of the prophecy being made at the start if it hasn't been mentioned since, well don't worry I'm working on something to do with that I promise not to disappoint Rate and Review :D

...

"Well this is awkward" George said as the silence finally was broken

Everyone gave a brief smile it as Hermione who spoke next

"Forgive us if we seem hesitant but after our previous dealing with Molly, Ron and Ginny were finding it a little hard to trust the Weasley clan"

"Harry Hermione; I must assure you that none of us here have any idea what has come over my wife and Ron and Ginny this is new to us all and I am disgusted by their actions" Arthur replied

"Mr. Weasley, given my life story so far and the recent events of the last few weeks I'm sorry but that simply isn't going to be enough for us to be convinced of your honesty" Harry replied

"I assumed you would think this Harry which is why myself and my sons stood before me are more than willing to make a magical oath on our magic that we knew nothing about this"

"I wasn't asking for you to take an oath Mr. Weasley, I was thinking more veritus..."

Harry never finished his sentence as all 4 of the red headed wizards had their wand in their hands and spoke in unison

"We stand here and make a solemn oath on our magic that we did not have any knowledge of the intentions of One Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley and Ginerva Weasley. So Mote It Be" A blue glow shone around the 4 of them and then disappeared all was still able to practise magic and so had been telling the truth

"Thank you for doing that I'm sorry that we could not believe you straight away but circumstances wouldn't allow it" Hermione whispered

"Quite alright Mrs. Potter, oh Mrs. Potter ha that's going to take some getting used to if only old Fred was here blimey the jokes would never stop!" George laughed

"Don't worry George I'm sure you will manage!" Bill laughed at his brother

"Harry we do not wish to interrupt you any further from your wedding day but rest assured, Ron and Ginny will be taken to the Ministry of Magic, there they will be tried and most likely sent to Azkaban for their crimes. We will also start a man hunt for Molly" Arthur nodded

"Thank you Mr. Weasley and please once you have taken them to the ministry please feel free to return to Hogwarts and join in the celebration. That is of course is if my wife has no objections to this" Harry motioned to Hermione who simply smiled

"You're more than welcome here"

The four of them went back into the fireplace carrying the subdued Ron and Ginny, Hermione then turned to face Professor McGonagall "How did you know that they could be trusted?" Minerva smiled at the question

"I've know Arthur many years and I know that he is nothing but pure spirit. Bill and Charlie I taught for 7 years and have a great respect for them and know they would not betray you or Harry. As for George, well he may be a prankster and a menace but he is most definitely not a traitor"

"Well if it is ok with everyone else I think I would like to continue celebrating my marriage to my gorgeous wife" Harry smiled as he led to two women back to the great hall.

The wedding had been an overall success. With the exception of the attacks in the middle it had been one of the happiest days of Harry and Hermione's life. They arrived back at Grimmauld Place late that night Harry immediately went to the portraits of his family and Hermione followed. Lily was in tears. James was beaming like a Cheshire cat and Sirius and Remus had nothing but admiration on their faces.

"We are so happy for you both; we wish you nothing but happiness in your life. Hermione I want to thank you for giving my son the happiness that he so greatly deserved. It would have been truly an honour to be able to hug you for all that you have given Harry but for know all I can give you is my words of praise as your new mother in law" Lily smiled wiping tears away from her eyes

"Mrs. P... Lily, Harry has made my life perfect and I will do anything to keep him happy. Thank you for such kind words. I would have loved to been able to hug you as well. Thank you for welcoming me so warmly into your family" She said between sobs of joy.

"Mum, Dad, Sirius and Remus as much as I would love to spend more time talking to you it is my wedding night and I would like to be able to at least kiss Hermione before I pass out from exhaustion" Harry smiled. After receiving their well wishes and a few sarcastic comments about wedding nights from Sirius Harry and Hermione entered their bedroom Harry turned Hermione to face him and gave her a kiss that rivalled all other, kissing her with all of his passion he whispered into her ear

"I love you Mrs. Potter"

"And I love you too Mr. Potter, now I believe as it is our wedding night there is a certain act which must be completed in order to make our marriage complete" She smiled seductively as she turned and walked toward the bed

"I think I just fell in love all over again"

Harry almost flew over to bed. That night the two consummated their marriage several times.

Just To Be Sure


	7. Hello Husband, Hello Wife

Chapter 7

Authors Note: Hey guys sorry about the waiting time its been hectic! Anyway in this chapter the long _italics_ stands for the statement which Harry is reading out loud

Thanks for all the comments and reviews and please do keep reviewing and reading!

Ever had the feeling like nothing in the world could make you happier? This was the feeling running through both Harry and Hermione's head. To them things were just about perfect.

For the first time in a long time Harry was awake before Hermione, he lay there simply watching her sleep she looked so peaceful and happy. This made Harry's heart roar with happiness.

Hermione began to stir awake and she knew she was being watched

"Hello Husband" she whispered as she opened her eyes

"Hello Wife" Harry gently replied.

It was a few more minutes before either said anything again to them words did not need speaking all they needed was to be with each other and that is exactly what they had. Together

"I've been thinking Hermione. I think we should make a statement to the prophet and quibbler tell people what they need to know and show them the truth what the ministry desperately tried to hide for so long"

Hermione at this sat up and looked at Harry with confusion

"What you want to tell everyone about the horcruxes?" Hermione asked

"No not exactly, I want to tell them about the prophecy and the truth about 3 certain red heads I want to praise those who died and I want to explain to people that the dawn of new age has begun. I also want to tell the world that I and my rather sexy wife are the owners of Hogwarts and some changes are going to happen to make the school a better place for the students"

Hermione smiled and kissed Harry

"Once again Harry you exceed my expectations of your kindness. Ok we'll call a press conference later on but right now I would like a repeat performance of last night if you don't mind" Hermione said seductively. Harry simply smiled and pulled Hermione back down. They may have a long day ahead of them but at least for the next hour or so, they need not worry about it.

The press conference wasn't difficult to set up. When the boy who won lets someone know that they wish to make a statement you can pretty much assume most of the magical press will be there to try and get the story of the century.

Sure enough three hours later Harry and Hermione arrived at the great hall in Hogwarts where they had said the press conference was to be held. Upon taking the stand with Hermione at his side he waited for the talking to die down before he began.

"I'm going to make a statement about the events that led to the downfall of Lord Voldemort or as he was previously known Thomas Marvolo Riddle afterwards I will answer some questions but I ask you not to interrupt this as it is going to be hard enough for me to talk about as it is"

_Many of you have heard a number of different accounts of how I defeated Tom Riddle but none of these accounts are 100% true. Yes you were right in suggesting that I was on a secret mission from Albus Dumbledore but before anyone asks you will not be told what that mission was and any attempts to do so will result in prosecution. The one thing you must understand is that I did not complete this mission on my own I have many people to thank who I will shortly. A few months after I was born a prophecy was made stating that the one with the power to defeat the dark lord approaches. In this prophecy it spoke of the power the dark lord knows not and being marked as an equal. As you can probably assume, I was the one destined to beat him hence why I was marked with the scar on my forehead. _

_On the night my parents were killed my mother Lily Potter died protecting me from Voldemort by sacrificing herself she provided the ultimate protection making it impossible to touch me without severe pain. When he cast the killing curse at me it rebounded and his corporeal body was destroyed. Voldemort did not surface again until 10 years later when he tried to gain possession of the Sorcerer's Stone. I succeeded in stopping him and the stone was destroyed. The following year a dark chapter of Hogwarts history was repeated when the chamber of secrets was opened for the second time. Inside the chamber was a basilisk which was trying to kill off the muggle born students under the command of Voldemort. He was working through a diary which possessed a first year student. The basilisk was killed and the diary destroyed._

_One the night of the third task of the TWI WIZARD TOURNAMENT the cup was made into a port key which took me and Cedric Diggory to a graveyard. It is with a heavy heart that I must remember that Cedric was killed by none other than Peter Pettigrew who using some of my blood and a dark ritual successfully creates lord Voldemort another body. _

_This past year myself and my wife were on a mission to find a way to destroy Voldemort for good and whilst we were doing this the school was under the command of Severus Snape who was working as a double agent for the Order of the Phoenix. His cover was so deep he had to make the world believe that he killed Professor Dumbledore in cold blood. Whilst this took place my good friend Neville Longbottom was causing trouble for the death eaters who "taught" at the school. Without him and the rest of the DA's help the moral of the school would have been lost. He is one of the greatest hero's that this school has ever known._

_This war claimed the lives of some of the bravest and tenacious people that I have ever known and I want the record to show that they are the true hero's. Sirius Black my godfather killed by Bellatrix Lestrange in the department of Mysteries. Albus Dumbledore who sacrificed himself to save another from a dark path Alastor Moody who died protecting me, Dobby the house elf who was uncommonly kind and caring considering the horrific life he had to live. Remus Lupin who I considered to be family Nympadora Tonks who with Remus produced a son who I am proud to say is my god son. Fred Weasley who fought against the carrow twins and was struck down fighting alongside his twin brother. Many others died in this war and I want a complete record of their names to be made. _

_To conclude please don't delude yourselves into thinking that it was me and me along who won this war because it wasn't. I would have been nothing without Hermione Granger nee Potter who was the brain of the entire operation believe me when I say the smartest witch of our generation does not do her justice. I would have not succeeded had it not been for the Hogwarts students who chose to fight the dark forces and to fight for their freedom. I would not have survived without my parents sacrifices. I would not have survived without the teachers of Hogwarts teaching me what I needed to know about magic. But most of all I would not have survived had it not been for people not giving up hope during that dark time _

When Harry had finished he noticed that there was barely a single person in the room who did not have tears in their eyes those that didn't were confused and shocked. After a few minutes the questions began to form

"Mr Potter you said in your statement that Peter Pettigrew killed Cedric Diggory. How can that be possible when Sirius Black killed him on the night of your parent's murder?"

"First let me assure you of one thing. Sirius Black was not a murderer. It was Peter Pettigrew who was the traitor as he was named as the secret keeper of my parent's location. No Peter Pettigrew was an animagus. He cut off his finger and transformed making it seem like my god father murdered him. Sirius was sent to Azkaban without trial for this where he stayed for 13 years before escaping to claim his innocence"

Harry turned to face Hermione who took his hand in support knowing how hard it was to still speak of Sirius.

"Mr Potter isn't it true that you in fact had Ronald Weasley accompany you on this mission of yours? If memory serves you did not mention him in your statement at all"

"Yes your memory is correct Ron Weasley was not mentioned in this statement as his actions were not in benefit of everyone else but himself. Ron Weasley was under the misguided teachings of Molly Weasley, along with Ginny Weasley they tried to manipulate my life as well as Hermione's life to make them seem like the hero's of the journey. It was not until after the battle was over that I discovered that Ron had been using the imperious curse on my wife to make her do things that she would not normally do in her normal frame of mind. I feel obliged to tell you that Ron and Ginny Weasley are currently awaiting trial for their crimes and the ministry is conduction a nationwide search for Molly Weasley. I stress this point however NO other Weasley member was involved I have sworn magical oaths which prove this"

After another hour of questioning Hermione decided that it was more than enough and that the press conference was over she did however with a smile from Harry make one further comment

"I would like to make one final comment before this conference is over. Myself and Harry are soul-bonded therefore we have become immune to any and all types of love potions. Recently we were summoned to Gringotts where we discovered that we have been left the possessions of the Four founders of Hogwarts. Including their stakes of ownership. In short terms Me and Harry own Hogwarts and some changes will be happening but for now this press conference is over and we will be taking no more questions"

Harry and Hermione left the stage leaving an entire hall of people shocked to their very cores.


	8. Return of the Phoenix

Chapter 8

It had been 2 months since Harry and Hermione had held the press conference in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and in that time a lot of changes and been made. The first was Professor Binns was told that he was no longer allowed to teach a history of magic as quite frankly he was slowly killing all the students with boredom. He had been replaced by a new professor named Amelia Long. Professor McGonagall was made the unprecedented Headmistress of Hogwarts with Professor Flitwick named as Deputy Head. All tolerances to pureblood supremacists had been eradicated if anyone was caught using the phrase "mudblood" they were instantly expelled from Hogwarts. Much to Hermione's dismay Divination was left unchanged. Harry agreed that Professor Trealwney was useless as a teacher but Harry mentioned "She may be useless my darling but Firenze isn't plus she did make the prophecy that helped us to destroy Voldemort" Finally Hagrid had been made a full professor and as a added treat for him he was made the new head of Gryffindor.

Harry and Hermione had informed the magical world that they were the owners of Hogwarts but all decisions were to be left to Professor McGonagall as after all she was the headmistress despite her best arguments Harry nor Hermione would budge on the amount of power they had given to her.

The young couple in question spent every minute of their time together it would be either spent talking with Harry's parents and Sirius and Remus or it would be spent on casual walks.

It was during the day of 31st August that the young couple realised just how important they had become thanks to their bond.

"You know I cannot get over how much I love your eyes" Hermione whispered as herself and Harry sat under a tree in a deserted field. The weather was perfect not too hot but not too cold. Not as cloud in sight.

"I can't get over how much I love every fibre of your being" Harry simply replied as he kissed Hermione's nose

"Smooth move Mr. Potter" Hermione laughed they carried on laying their until Harry asked Hermione a question that had been playing on his mind for a while

"Hermione what happens to a phoenix when they owner dies?"

"Normally they disappear until they find someone else worthy to bond to but normally a phoenix only has one familiar. I can see your miss Fawkes as well then" Hermione answered sitting up to face Harry. She had previously been laying in his lap whilst he rested against the tree

"Yeah I feel sorry for him he was with Dumbledore for so long and then he disappeared I just wondered if we might ever see him again that's all" Harry smiled

Neither of them noticed that there was a red glint in the sky.

They eventually decided to leave there spot and go back to Grimmauld Place. Holding hands they apparated into the living room and Harry set to making them some dinner whilst Hermione watched.

"Don't worry Harry I'm sure where ever he is Fawkes is ok after all he is a very intelligent creature"

Harry smiled and served dinner. Chicken breast wrapped mixed with a tomato sauce served with roasted potatoes.

After dinner Harry and Hermione found themselves in the library Hermione's favourite place and for Harry anywhere where Hermione was counted as his favourite place. However he was enjoying his book on magical creatures.

"Hey Hermione did you know that there's a spell you can use to determine if you have a bond with any type of magical creature?" Harry asked Hermione who looked up from her book on NEWT level charms book.

"Do you want to try it?" She asked Harry nodded. So putting his book down she came over and sat by him and studied the spell. After a quick preparation they were ready to start. Hermione decided that Harry should cast the spell on her first then she would cast it on him afterwards.

A quick drop of blood onto a piece of parchment Harry pointed his wand and the parchement and began the enchantment after the first half was completed he pointed his wand at Hermione and finished the incantation. The paper glowed and then writing appeared on the page. Taking the piece of paper in hand she read aloud

"Joined by a love you share the bond of the most loyal creature. A joint union. United by intelligence"

Hermione then cast the same charm on Harry. His piece of paper said

"Joined by a love you share the bond of the most loyal creature. The joint union of bravery and strength you have a bond of the most impossible creature"

They began to work on the riddles after a few hours Harry had a theory.

"Hermione your piece of paper said that you share a bond of love which is obviously me and you and union with intelligence. Mine said joint by bravery and strength with the most impossible creature. What if were thinking about this wrong? What if instead of looking at the two riddles separately there part of one large riddle separated because of soul bond?" Hermione beamed a smile

"Since when did you get so intelligent?" She teased

"Ask my wife" He replied. Hermione's mind went into overload

"Ok so an impossible creature who is as powerful as it is brave. Intelligent beyond comprehension and extremely loyal well given those factors it could be any number of creatures" She sighed

Harry sighed a little. Not to go unnoticed by Hermione

"What's wrong?" she asked

"Nothing. It's just that description reminds me of Fawkes. He was always loyal to those who showed him respect. He definitely was powerful as he was able to heal me of a poison that has no cure. He was incredibly intelligent as he knew that he had to blind the basilisk. Strength yeah that's easy he carried me, Ron, Ginny and Lockhart out of the chamber of secrets without breaking sweat"

He didn't noticed the smile that was creeping onto Hermione's face as his description of Fawkes continued. When he looked up at her she flung herself at him and kissed him deeply.

"Harry that's it! I think we may have a bond to a phoenix!"

Harry was shocked. A Phoenix to him was the most magnificent creature he had ever known with the exception of his sorely missed Hedwig.

It was then that the two of them heard a song that was all to familiar. The song of the Phoenix. One particular phoenix in particular. Together they both called

"FAWKES!" With less than seconds hesitation the mighty phoenix flamed into the room and circled above them

Landing on Harry's shoulder Fawkes lowered his head as if to bow to both Harry and Hermione. Hermione noticed that Fawkes had a note attached to his leg. Taking the letter with the phoenix's permission she read allowed

_Hello my young friends._

_I'm very happy that you have realised your bond to me I have been watching over you for many months now. My friends this is a rare occasion you have begun on a journey that will lead the magical world into a new golden age. You my friends are the champions of the light. Your journey is only just beginning. _

_Your destiny is set in motion_

_So Mote It Be_

"Ok. Didn't see that coming" Hermione said as she finished reading

Authors Note: Sorry guys that it took so long to update been bloody busy Now what do you think about this chapter? Yes I know its a bit cheesy and what not and yes I know how can a bird write a note to Harry and Hermione but don't worry ill explain all that in due time. Next chapter Harry and Hermione will start their journey to seize the joint destiny. By the way I haven't forgotten about Ron or Ginny ive got something planed for them which is gonna bring back the Weasley matriarch as well!

Rate and Review!


	9. How Many Destiny's Does Harry Have?

Chapter 9

"I..Bu..How?" Was all Harry managed to muster Hermione had no better luck in relation to putting a coherent sentence together. There were so many questions. What were the champions of light and why were they it? How does a phoenix write a letter? How many destiny's does Harry have? And more importantly how long has this been set in motion?

Hermione finally managed to retain her ability to speak coherently. "Ok we've got to be logical here, let's look at this from an objective view point. First we need to find out what the 'champions of light' means and how it affects us. We need to find out what's been set in motion we need someone who can help shed some light on this situation for us"

Harry knew who she was thinking of (and he didn't even have to hear her thoughts) he wrote a quick note and looked at Fawkes. "Could you take this to Professor McGonagall please Fawkes and wait for a reply? Fawkes agreed and flamed instantly away to the headmistress. Harry's note was simple but to the point

_Hi Professor McGonagall,_

_Something strange has happened firstly you will undoubtedly notice that Fawkes is back. Would you be able to come to Grimmauld place tomorrow so we can talk to you and introduce you to some long lost students whom I'm sure you would love to speak too again. If you have no problem with this let Fawkes know and he will stay with you tonight and bring you over tomorrow when you are ready_

_Hope you are well_

_Harry and Hermione_

Fawkes never returned throughout the evening so Harry after filling Hermione in on the note that he sent could only assume that McGonagall would be coming over to help them tomorrow.

"Ok we just need to relax and try a keep a level head tomorrow we will attempt to make sense of all of this and then we will see what happens" Harry said as he held Hermione in his arms.

"It's never going to be a quiet life for us is it?" She asked

"Baby I think you and I both know that a quiet life doesn't exist when it comes to me and you" Harry said as he kissed her forehead.

"Yeah I guess you're right, guess it keeps things interesting though doesn't it" Hermione laughed

"Oh yes. Now then beautiful wife of mine I bet you can't tell what I'm thinking right now?"

Hermione looked at him "Harry I can always tell what you're thinking... Oh well then husband why don't you take me upstairs and show me?"

For the rest of that night the problems of tomorrow were simply left until tomorrow

The following morning Harry awoke to find Hermione stroking his face he was instantly overwhelmed with the smell of vanilla extract. Hermione's hair.

"As much as I would love to stay here all day my love we should get dressed Professor McGonagall could turn up anytime this morning"

Sure enough an hour after they dressed Fawkes flamed into the living room with their favourite professor in toe.

"Well to say that I'm confused is to say the least of things. First things first. How are you both?"

"Very well professor how are you?" Hermione asked

"Quite well thank you although I must insist you call me Minerva after all I haven't been your teachers for a while now"

"Ok Pro-Minerva, we'll tell you everything that we know in due course but first there's a few people we'd like to introduce or re-introduce you to" Harry said as he gestured Minerva into the library

Minerva walked into the library and was faced with the portrait of the marauders and Lily

"Professor McGonagall, so long it's been how are you?" Lily asked smiling through the portrait

"Lily... Oh my goodness Lily, forgive me but I seem to be in a state of shock" Sitting down on a chair she summoned she looked back to lily once again "Lily, I'm very well thank you but as I just told Harry and Hermione I must insist that you call me Minerva"

"Old Habits die hard, a pleasure to see you again" James smiled

"Truer words were never spoken James. Remus, Sirius I assume as you are both here as well Harry cast the portrait loved ones charm?"

"As well as can be Minerva and yes although before Harry corrects both he and Hermione should be credited for our being here" Remus smiled seeing Harry was ready to interject.

"Ok now that introductions are out of the way down to business. The reason we asked you her Pr-Minerva is because of something that happened last night to Hermione and myself. Basically we cast a spell to see if we had a bond to any type of magical creature as it turns out because of our soul bond we have a joint bond to Fawkes. When he appeared to us he was carrying this note, we were hoping that one of you might have any information that could help shed some light on this situation" Harry said as he handed the note to Minerva who read it aloud

There was silence for a minute before Remus began to speak

"I don't believe it the champions of light I thought it was a urban legend"

"What legend who and what are the champions of light?" Hermione asked. It was Lily who answered

"Have you ever heard the story of King Arthur and Excalibur? (both nodded yes) King Arthur led the world into a new age and out of darkness. He was named by Merlin as the Champion of light. Legend foretold that hundreds of years ago a prophecy was made stating that the vanquisher of the greatest evil would lead to the world into a new age of prosperity with his queen as the new champions of light"

"Ok but what does that have to do with me and Hermione?" Harry asked

"Harry you destroyed the greatest evil that this generations have known in the last 20 years. No one ever believed that the stories were true because there was never any proof to state otherwise. I think that you and Hermione have been named as the new champions of light. Harry you and Hermione have in lames terms been named as the next king and queen of all magic" James answered

"Woah! Hang on a minute, King? Queen? How comes I didn't know about this until now?" Harry asked but oddly to him it was Hermione who answered

"It's like James and Lily said there was never any proof that such a thing even existed I mean think about it the 'champion of light' could have easily been Dumbledore when he defeated Grindleward"

"She's right Harry. I myself never believed that this was true but the legend is well known. It has been passed down as stories from the Pendragon and Emmrys family lines"

"And they would be?" Harry asked

"Pendragon was the family name of King Arthur and Emmrys was the last known family name of Merlin" Sirius replied

It was now the turn of Harry and Hermione to go into a state of shock this was an awful lot of information to process

"So what you are saying is that me and Hermione are magical royalty, does that mean that we will be presented with Excalibur?" Harry asked

"I'm not sure Harry although it seems the legends were true about champions of light there is no official record as to whether Excalibur ever existed or not" Remus replied

"Ok but say that it did exist where would you find such a treasure?" Hermione asked. Harry knew the answer to this question as well

"In the place where all treasures are kept"

Gringotts

Authors Note: Hey guys sorry about the wait had a lot on last few days. So what do you guys think? I've got a few ideas on where to take this story and I'm hoping that you will like them. Don't worry I haven't forgotten about the red heads Ron and Ginny will face the Wizengamot soon enough. Next chapter is back to Gringotts and the origins of Fawkes. Plus two of the greatest magical objects ever known are presented to our young couple. Rate and review!


	10. In This Name

Chapter 10

"Ok so we know where we need to go but I'm still confused. How is Fawkes involved in this?" Harry asked

No one was able to answer for a few minutes until Professor McGonagall came up with a theory

"Harry with your permission I would like to cast a charm on the elder wand"

Harry nodded and placed the elder wand on the table. The professor walked over to the wand a cast a charm. Nothing happened for a few seconds until a brilliant white light filled the room. McGonagall returned the wand smiling

"Harry I believe I can answer your question. You see dear Fawkes is about connected to this almost as much as yourself and Hermione are. The spell I cast on the elder wand was a magical root connection spell. Legend has it that Merlin himself was the first wizard. Therefore his magic would be the purest magic" McGonagall paused seeing the light come on in Hermione's head

"You mean?... Are you serious?" Hermione asked

"Hermione you have known me many years when ever have you known me to joke?" Minerva replied with a hearted smile

"Ok and for all of us that weren't the smartest witch of our generations could someone please elaborate?" Sirius asked

"The elder wand wasn't created by any old wizard or by death as the stories would lead us to believe. The wand was created by Merlin himself. His magic flows through that wand which is why is so powerful. Fawkes must have known the prophecy was true and followed the wand throughout the generations with only a few deemed worthy enough to harness its full power" Hermione explained

Harry turned to face his mum "I think she would give you a running for your money mum" Harry laughed

It was at that moment that Fawkes began a trill a song confirming that what the professor and Minerva had said was indeed true.

"Ok so let me see if I've got this straight. In Gringotts lies the sword of King Arthur the most powerful sword in creation and the elder wand was created by Merlin... wait a minute in all the legends of Merlin he was always rumoured to have a staff of power? Does that exist?" No one answered because no one knew. Turning to Fawkes he saw into his eyes and something told him that he would find the answer when he and Hermione went into Gringotts.

"Ok me and Hermione are going to go to Gringotts. Professor please feel free to stay here and make yourself comfortable mum, dad, Sirius and Remus we will be back shortly and we'll carry on this discussion then. Fawkes would you be so kind as to take us to Gringotts?" Harry asked

The phoenix did not need asking twice in a flash of flame the three disappeared from their home and reappeared outside Gringotts. Upon entering they found Grip hook

"Ah Mr and Mrs Potter how may I help you on this fine day?"

Hermione handed griphook the note and upon reading it he ushered them into a private conference room

"If you would both please wait here I must go and fetch the director as only he can carry out this meeting"

Griphook left the room and returned a few minutes later with a goblin who was a couple of inches taller and wore red and gold robes

"Greeting your majesty's I am Director Ragnok, might I say what an honour it is to meet your esteemed selves" he bowed

"Please director it is Harry and Hermione and the honour is ours to meet the leader of the goblin race" Harry replied

Ragnok was taken back but gained his composure quickly

"Before we can continue this meeting it is bank that an heritance test is to be carried out to determine if you truly are worthy of Gringotts greatest treasure"

Harry and Hermione both consented. Ragnok moved forward and took a drop of blood from each of them. Placing each drop into an individual potion. He waited 3 seconds before pouring each potion onto two separate pieces of parchment.

**BIRTH NAME: Harry JAMES POTTER**

**ANCESTORS: POTTER, GRYFFINDOR, HUFFLEPUFF, RAVENCLAW,SLYTHERIN, PENDRAGON**

**BIRTHNAME: Hermione JEAN GRANGER**

**ANCESTORS: GRANGER, GRYFFINDOR, HUFFLEPUFF, RAVENCLAW,SLYTHERIN, EMMRYS**

"It seems you are worthy, if you both would follow me"

Harry and Hermione stood as they began to follow Ragnok they spoke through their mind link

"_I'm the ancestor of king Arthur? Talk about weird!"_

"_You think that's weird Harry I'm the ancestor of Merlin! I don't get how though considering that I'm muggle born but still Harry together we are the relatives of two of magic's greatest symbols!"_

Before long they found themselves staring at two golden doors. Both were covered in ancient runes and mystical patterns.

"Your Maj... Sorry Harry and Hermione only the direct descendants of King Arthur and Merlin may enter this room, to proceed simply place your hands on the door you will then be granted access"

Complying with Ragnok each placed their hands on the door they saw the door glow and many chamrs deactivate. The doors then opened and Harry and Hermione entered inside the vault.

It couldn't be called a vault really considering the sheer size of the room. It rivalled the Great Hall at Hogwarts. Inside they saw two golden thrones each with red felted cushions. They saw many different tapestries and a vast number of jewels. What struck them as strange was that Excalibur was not seen anywhere. That was until they saw a room hidden at the back of the vault they approached it slowly and saw the same covered runes that were on the vault door. Once again placing their hands on to the door they heard it click open

Upon entering the room they saw two things.

The first was indeed the sword of Excalibur it was a the most beautifully designed weapon either had seen. The legend was indeed true as the sword was sticking out of a black marble boulder spanning at least four foot in length and height. Upon approaching the sword Harry read the inscription

"To claim Excalibur state your full name and your claim"

The second thing was a staff that no one ever believed existed. The staff measure 6 foot in height and was golden with similar runes running down its length. Hermione noticed that it looked similar to the elder wand in aspects. The staff was being held up by nothing and Hermione noticed the same inscription that Harry saw at the stone containing Excalibur. They turned to face each other

"Are you ready?" Harry asked

"As ready as ill ever be. Be careful and know that I love you" Hermione replied

"I love you too" Harry said as he kissed her

They turned and went to opposite ends of the room

It was Harry who reached Excalibur first. He stepped up onto the stone and grasped Excalibur using both hands. With his boldest voice he stated out loud

"I am Harry James Potter heir to Arthur Pendragon I claim Excalibur in this name!"

Harry then pulled Excalibur from its stone and held it above his head.

Hermione approached the staff of Merlin and like Harry used her boldest voice

"I am Hermione Jean Granger heir to Merlin I claim the staff of Merlin in this name!"

She took hold of the staff and pulled it towards her. Hermione noticed that the staff so that it was just above the height of her. Walking back to each other they heard a wind blowing from the first chamber. Upon entering the saw two ghosts standing in the middle of the room

"Ah at last the new champions of light a pleasure! Allow me to introduce myself. I am King Arthur and this is my advisor Merlin!" The other ghost bowed his head with a twinkle in his eye that rivalled the twinkle of a certain dead headmaster of Hogwarts

Harry and Hermione stood dumbstruck stood in front of them were King Arthur and Merlin! Not knowing what else to do they both bowed and got down onto one knee

"Oh stop that besides you two are royalty now you need not bow to ghosts!"

They both stood slightly embarrassed. It was Harry who asked the first question

"How did you know when to appear?" he asked

"Well my boy it was quite simple really the staff and Excalibur told us when to appear. Very clever objects your holding there" Arthur replied

Hermione knew what the next question had to be

"Excuse me Merlin sir but how am I the descendant of you? I'm muggle born I don't see how it is possible"

Merlin chuckled "Oh my dear you need not call me sir but your question is very intelligent. The answer is simple my dear. Magic isn't about the ability to cast spells in every generation. The emmrys family line decided a few years after my death that it would be better if out magic became dormant until the rightful heir was found. So you see my dear although your parents were muggles that does not mean that they and yourself are of my blood"

Harry knew the next question "Why did you create the elder wand?"

"Ah Harry I believe I can answer that question. You see I asked Merlin to create it for me. I always wanted to be able to practise magic so Merlin being the dear friend that he is to me created a wand that channelled the power of his staff"

"So does that mean on comparison mine and Harry's magical levels are equal?"

"EXACTLY! I must say my dear you really are quite bright"

Hermione blushed at this comment and Harry asked the next question

"What about Excalibur?"

"One of my more brilliant creations Excalibur is a very powerful weapon it has the ability to deflect almost all types of hexes and curses it is completely indestructible and cannot be summoned away or stolen from you. In all my observations of the next few millennia I only ever saw one sword that rivalled Excalibur in its creation. One which I'm quite proud to say you both used to destroy that dark lord that caused all that trouble"

They both knew that he meant the sword of Gryffindor. Harry decided at that moment that Hermione would be the owner of that sword.

"I'm afraid my friends that our time in now up, we were only granted a small amount of time to speak with you both. All of our knowledge and ability regarding the staff and Excalibur has been given to you both and I'm sure that given the time you will both know what needs to be done" Arthur smiled

"Thank you both for these amazing gifts" Harry said

"Your quite welcome my boy" Arthur replied

Merlin looked at Hermione and said one sentence to her

"We look forward to seeing you two bring in the new age of prosperity"

With that they both disappeared. Harry placed Excalibur into a sheathe which had magically appeared when he pulled out Excalibur whilst Hermione had managed to make the staff of Merlin disappear until she needed it once again. They both looked at each other smiled and began to kiss each other senseless. After a few minutes they pulled apart.

"So then my queen are you ready to face the world?" Harry asked

"Yes my king I believe I am" Hermione replied

Holding hands they left the chamber and Gringotts. Not before giving Ragnok that they would return soon.

The world was about to change in the best way possible

Authors Note: So longest chapter yet! Wooo! What do you guys think? Don't forget to rate and review the next chapter sees the trial of Ron and Ginny the return of Molly and Harry and Hermione begin there reign as the new king and queen of magic!


	11. The Trial

Chapter 11

Authors Note: Ok guys bear with me on this chapter I'm planning something dramatic to happen at the end using my favourite use of writing styles. CLIFF HANGER!

Arriving back at Grimmauld place Harry and Hermione were confronted by a mass of questions. Was Excalibur real? What happened? What did it mean for Harry and Hermione?. Upon answering all of their questions Grimmauld place became a house of stunned silence. Harry sensing that someone was about to question what they should call them stepped forward.

"the first thing we want to make certain happens is that any person in this room be it portrait or corporeal being knows that myself and Hermione have nothing but the highest respect for them as a result whatever happens in the coming weeks. We only want to be known as Harry and Hermione by you lot. We care too much about you lot to be known as anything else" this gave everyone a beaming smile and earned him a quick kiss from Hermione

"Harry firstly I would like to thank you for such kind words that you have spoken to us but I fear that your ascension to royalty may have to take place earlier than what you had originally planned. Today's date is December 17th. Today is the trial of Ron and Ginny and the Ministry of Magic has requested that you both attend to ask as witnesses. You will be required to state your inheritances and rights before the entire wizengamot (who cares about spelling!) Before Ron and Ginny enter" Minerva mentioned as she look at the copy of the daily prophet.

Both Harry and Hermione sighed this would be an interesting day to say the least. It was at this point that Professor McGonagall said that she must return to Hogwarts as it was still the school term for the next few days and she was required there.

Neither Harry or Hermione particularly fancied seeing Ron and Ginny again but they both knew that no matter what their position of the magical community they would be needed there.

The trial itself was held in the same court room where Harry was tried in his fifth year. Ron and Ginny were brought in being restrained by magical suppressing cuffs. Just as the trial was about to begin Harry and Hermione entered into the room. Both were wearing white robes embodied with crests of Potter, Pendragon and Emmrys. Harry spoke aloud

"I am Future King of Magic Harry James Potter heir of Arthur Pendragon. With me is future Queen Hermione Jean Potter heir to Merlin himself. We are here to witness the trial of Ronald Billius Weasley and Ginerva Molly Weasley"

This was all it took for chaos to ensure. Combine shouts of disbelief and shock. None could be heard more than Ron Weasley

"Oh bloody natural Harry potter doesn't have enough claim to fame so has to go an enact a prophecy that was never believed to be true. What's next potter going to pull Excalibur out?"

Harry approached Ron "Oh I'm so happy you mentioned that because as it happens..."

Harry unsheathed Excalibur and any talk in the room was instantly silenced. No one dared question their claims now. Taking their seats temporary minister of magic Kingsley Shacklebolt began to speak

"Wizengamot session now in progress today's date is December 17th on trial is one Ronald Billius Weasley and Ginerva Molly Weasley for crimes against the magical community and uses of dark curses against Harry Potter and Hermione Grang... Sorry Potter the use of Verituserum has been approved and will now be administered"

Ron was questioned first

"What is your name"

"Ron Weasley"

"Did you use the imperious on Hermione Potter"

"Yes"

"Why did you do this"

"Because the mud blood wouldn't comply and submit herself to my pure blood supremacy. She is the property of me and she should know her place"

"Did you threaten to kill Harry Potter"

"Of course I needed a backup plan to get Hermione to submit"

Harry and Hermione should have been shocked to hear these truths but if the last few months had taught them anything it was that nothing they thought they knew about Ron Weasley was true at all. Ginny was questioned next

"What is your name?"

"Ginny Weasley"

"Were you apart of the plans that involved one Molly Weasley and Ron Weasley"

"Of course I was"

"What was your part in this plan"

"I was to use my body to seduce Harry into marrying me as soon as that was done the Potter fortunes would be mine. I was the one responsible for the compulsion charms"

"What compulsion charms"

"I used spells to try to separate Harry from the mud blood but he was able to resist most of them not that I didn't get a few of them to work"

"What charms worked on Mr. Potter"

"The notice me not charm throughout sixth year. Tuned to make Harry notice Hermione less and less as well as the jealousy charm tuned to make Harry jealous of everything I did without him"

With the questioning over it was clear that the two of them were guilty. The minister asked if Harry or Hermione wanted to say anything. Hermione stood up first.

"I am ashamed of what I have heard to think that I considered you both friends up until the start of lst year. Ron you were the closest thing next to Harry that I had for a brother and instead you destroyed your image but trying to impose your so called rights of pureblood on me. You make me sick to my stomach and I hope you rot in hell. Ginny you were like my sister but knowing that you tried to separate me from my best friend has given you the same status of Ronald. You don't deserve any mercy or compassion and I hope that you have the same levels of kindness shown to you as to what you truly showed me throughout the last few years" Hermione sat down with a tear in her eye and after receiving some comfort from Harry he stood up to say his piece

"You know I think its quite funny really all my fame, glory and money 12 months ago I would have traded it all for a family like the two of you had. I never asked for this I never choose to have my parents killed by a mad man but instead of showing some form of sympathy all you could muster was hidden jealousy. So now as the future king of magic and the heir of Arthur Pendragon I ask the court to remove all forms and ability of magic from the two of these placing them in Azkaban is not good enough. I ask you to give them no magic what so ever force them to live their lives in a muggle insane asylum. Forced to live as muggles for whom they clearly seem to despise so much"

The minister nodded as Harry sat back down again. He then passed judgement on the two red heads

"We confirm that you are both guilty you shall both be stripped of all magic capabilities and memory. You shall be placed into a muggle mental institution where you shall spend the rest of your lives. So Mote It Be!"

As the two of them were about to be escorted out of the courtroom the doors exploded open showing the face of a very angry Molly Weasley who as soon as in was in sight pointed her wand at Hermione's chest

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"


	12. Spirit Of Gryffindor

Chapter 12

Time seemed to slow down. Harry saw the deadly green light heading towards Hermione he saw molly standing there with her wand still pointed at Hermione. Most importantly he saw Hermione with her back turned completely oblivious to the sell headed towards her. He did the only thing that he could be sure would work. He thought of Fawkes protecting Hermione. As he thought of that he was thankful to see the phoenix swoop down latch onto Hermione and flame her out and back to Grimmauld place. All of this within the 4 seconds that it took for the spell to connect with the space that did original has his love in.

Harry was beyond angry he was beyond reasonable thought without a second though Excalibur was in his hand and with more speed than he thought possible he soon found himself with the sword pointed at Molly's neck

"DROP YOUR WAND!" He roared

Molly knowing she had to play her cards right did as she was told. By this time the auror's had her surrounded but Harry told them to back off and let him deal with this.

"Tell me Molly what made you think that you would actually be able to accomplish killing my wife? What did you actual hope to achieve?" he asked still shaking with anger

"It's obvious that she has you under some kind of love spell Harry deal with her out of the way you would finally realise that it's Ginny who you love and not that mudblood"

Harry lowered Excalibur and pointed his wand at her instead

"Molly let me explain something to you, your daughter had just admitted that she tried to use compulsion charms on me to get me to notice her instead of Hermione but they didn't work. Do you know why? Because compulsion charms no matter how powerful cant compel true love! I've loved Hermione ever since second year and what you seem completely oblivious to is the fact that she is my soul mate and the person I want to spend the rest of my life with! Your daughter is nothing but a common criminal and shall be treated as one"

Harry began to walk away and let the auror's take over

"Harry please I'm only doing what's best as your mother!" Molly yelled. This stopped Harry dead in his tracks. He turned around not raising his voice wand not raised and walked back to Molly

"You are not my mother. My mother was Lily Potter."

With that Harry said no more and walked over to Kingsley

"Acting Minister, actually no I don't like that from now on consider yourself full minister of magic as appointed by the heir of King Arthur I ask you to sentence Molly Weasley to become a squib knowing that her actions have led her to losing her magic and losing two of her children. Incapacitate her so that she will be unable to find them. Be imaginative or something sends her to a muggle prison and make sure she stays there indefinitely"

Kingsley bowed and set to do what Harry had requested. Harry knew he wouldn't be able to apparated inside the ministry so thinking of Fawkes, the majestic phoenix arrived to take him back home

Hermione saw the flames of the phoenix appearing and as soon as Harry was whole locked him in a death grip hug giving all recent hugs a run for their money. Harry reciprocated the hug still knowing that had he not been fast enough Hermione would be dead.

"Are you all right did the curse hit you at all?" Harry asked

Hermione smiled "No I'm ok thankfully the minute you touch Fawkes you become just as indestructible as he is. Thank you Harry you saved my life today and I will never forget it" she said as she gave him a kiss showing just how thankful she really was.

A gently cough from a certain portrait brought them back to reality

"Sweetheart Hermione filled us in on what happened, what happened when you had Fawkes save Hermione?"

"Well I made Kingsley full minster for magic I told him to make Molly a squib and to place her in a muggle prison to be held indefinitely. And I let her know some well known truths particularly who my mum is" Harry said smiling at his portrait mother.

"Harry nothing could describe how much I would love to be able to give you a hug right now. I guess I have no choice but leave this to my daughter in law" she said smiling at them both.

"Your mothers right son you did all of us proud today words cannot describe how proud you have made us all with the way you have lived your life you are a true hero and don't ever let yourself believe otherwise" James said as he hugged lily.

Harry had tears in his eyes but managed to hold them back. "Thank you. All of you words cannot describe my happiness at the moment and mum don't worry as much as I would love to be able to hug you I'm sure Hermione won't let me fall below a million hugs a week" he said laughing as Hermione playfully swatted his arm.

"You better believe it" She said winking at him

"What is your next move Harry, the ministry knows of your status in society know which means by tomorrow the entire magical world will know" Remus said keeping a ever cool head

"Well we've come this far and as far as I can see the biggest threat that we had to deal with has just been eliminated in the hidden vault at Gringotts, there is everything that we will need to be able to move things along. Thrones tapestry's everything. As much as I love Grimmauld place I don't think that we can use this as a place for the magical community to see us from. I think we should use one of the founder's properties. Maybe its bias or not but I would like to use the estate that Godric Gryffindor left to us"

"It's not bias at all sweethearts after all you are the descendant of him so it makes sense to stay there" Lily smiled

"Ok then it's settled over the next few days we will begin the move to Gryffindor Manor. Now first things first" He said turning to Hermione taking her hand "We'll be back soon"

He took Hermione into another room so it was just the two of them, closing the door he threw himself at Hermione kissing her passionately

"I nearly lost you today" He managed between kisses

"You can't get rid of me that easy Potter "she said. A few minutes later they pulled apart and Harry revealed the true reason for him bringing Hermione into the separate room

"Hermione I know that on power levels we are matched but I want you to carry something with you that will hopefully give you more protection" he said as the sword of Gryffindor appeared in his hands

"Harry I can't take this sword, it's yours" she said whispering

"The sword belongs to anyone deemed worthy enough to wield it, sorry Hermione but I can't think of anyone else that is more worthy than yourself you are the spirit of Gryffindor Hermione this sword is not mine it is yours" Harry said as he placed the sword in her hands

"Harry thank you for such a wonderful present I have something for you as well I was going to surprise you later but I think you deserve it now. Do me a favour put your wand and the elder wand on the table for me" she asked summoning the staff of Merlin

Harry complied at placed them on the table. She focused the staff at the two wands and muttered "_Unum duo" _Harry watched as the two wands fused into one wand. Hermione motioned for him to pick the wand up as he did he saw sparks flashing white red and gold come out of the wand. "Hermione what did you do?" he asked

"The elder wand channelled the magic of Merlin and so I did some research and it turns out that Olivander was right the wand does choose the wizard because the wand has to channel the respected witch or wizard's power. So I've combined the two wands together as you can channel both the power of Merlin and your own power. Let's face it Harry even without the elder wand you're a very powerful wizard, all I've done is allowed for your magic to fuse with another making you even more powerful than before"

Harry smiled as he placed the wand into his holster on his wrist

"Has anyone ever told you how brilliant you are Hermione?"

Authors Note: So guys and gals what did you think? I'm quite happy with his chapter and I'm really looking forward to writing more for this story. Oh and for all those interested Unum Duo is Latin for "let two become one" All I can say is Google translate is the greatest piece of tech ever lol

Thanks for all the supporting reviews I'm glad you're all enjoying the story and ill update soon!


	13. It's Time

Chapter 13

_Harry couldn't see anything in front of him the light from his wand was barely helping. He knew that something was wrong but he didn't know what. He walked further and further until he came to a door. He slowly opened it slightly afraid to what he would find. Inside the room was well lit. Harry saw that there was no one inside the room but saw a long black table with many chairs. He turned and closed the door. That is when he saw the room fill with people. It was Voldemort_

"_Harry so glad you could finally join us"_

"_You can't be here. Your dead we destroyed all of your horcruxes!" Harry yelled_

_Voldemort laughed "Yes you did but surely you didn't think that it would be enough to stop me after all I had some help from someone you know quite well. Why don't you come out and show him what I mean" Voldemort yelled_

_Another door opened and Hermione walked out of the room holding Merlin's staff_

"_Hermione what are you doing here?" he asked. Hermione cackled and stood beside Voldemort_

"_Helping my master" she said as she showed the dark mark on her arm_

"_NO!" He yelled he tried to curse Voldemort but he found that he couldn't use any of his magic._

"_Kill him my dear" Voldemort said to Hermione._

"_Yes my lord" Hermione said with the staff pointed at Harry she yelled "AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

"Harry!" Hermione yelled furiously shaking her husband. Harry awoke and sat bolt right up in bed

"Hermione! No Hermione where are you? Hermione where are you?" He yelled more scared than he had ever been

"Harry it's alright I'm here it was just a nightmare Harry calm down I'm here I'm here" She said as she rubbed his arm

Harry tuned and saw that he was still inside Grimmauld place tomorrow they would be moving to Gryffindor Manor and Harry was sleeping whilst Hermione carried on packing

"Hermione oh thank god I thought I lost you, it was him Hermione it was Voldemort he was back and... and" Harry stuttered

"Hey don't worry darling I'm here don't worry Harry he's dead he can never return don't worry Harry it was just a nightmare" she said as he embraced her in a hug not wanting to let go.

It took Harry a few minutes to calm down before he came to his sense he knew that Voldemort was gone and could never return he knew that.

"I'm sorry" He whispered

"Whatever for Harry?" Hermione asked still holding him

"For everything I put you through let's face it Hermione I wasn't exactly the ideal friend throughout our time at Hogwarts I ignored you and I didn't listen to you when I knew you were right. I didn't realise what was going on with Ron. I'm sorry I'm so sorry" He said tears in his eyes

"Harry look at me" She said as he slowly looked into her hazel eyes

"You have nothing to be sorry for I choose not to tell you about the weasel. Harry you have nothing to be sorry for you follow your emotions and I admire that about you. Me I have to analyse everything but not you. I love that about you Harry don't be sorry for being who you are. You right about one thing though Harry you weren't the ideal friend. You were the perfect friend and now you're my husband and my soul mate. There is nothing you have to be sorry for so stop trying to apologise" She said

Harry kept looking into her eyes

"I love you so much wife" He smiled

"I love you to husband" she said as she kissed him

Harry didn't want to risk going to sleep again without Hermione so he stayed up with her whilst she read in the library. He did attempt to read a little as well but couldn't get into the mood to read instead he was stroking Fawkes who had been awake since Harry had been screaming. Fawkes was singing a calming song to keep Harry and Hermione at peace. Hermione didn't fancy reading either so decided to close her book and lay cuddling with Harry on the settee that Harry was sitting on.

"Can I ask you something?" Hermione asked

"Anything" he smiled

"When did you realise that you loved me?" She asked looking up at him

"Honestly? When I saw you petrified lying on that bed. My world shattered that day. From then I knew that it was always going to be you that I was going to spend my life with. You were the only one for me and I knew that you were the most important person in my mind full stop. The day you came back into the great hall was without a doubt the greatest thing to have happened to me at that time"

"At that time?" she asked

"Ever since I found out that you loved me as well I've been just as happy then so the single greatest moment is spending every single second with you"

"Seriously Harry how did you get so good with words?" Hermione asked giggling

"As I have said many time before you bring out that side of me my love" he replied kissing her lips softly

They retired to sleep a little while after thankfully Harry spent the rest of the night dreaming of Hermione doing naughty things to him and thanks to their soul bond Hermione became well aware of what he was dreaming even if she was dreaming of Harry doing the same thing to her

The following morning the two awoke rather early. They had finished packing everything they would need to take to Gryffindor manor. They found a letter addressed to them both which simply read

_Mr and Mrs Potter_

_Further to your requests and permissions granted the requested items have been moved from the vault and placed in Gryffindor manor in the areas designated by you. _

_May your gold run endlessly_

_Director Ragnok_

That was a load of their minds. After wrapping the portrait up they sent it to Gryffindor manor using the staff. After the portrait had been delivered they took one last look around Grimmauld Place. This place held many memories for the two of them and would never be forgotten. They linked hands and apparated to Gryffindor Manor.

They landed at the end of a long pathway. 100 Metres ahead they saw Gryffindor manor and they were blown away. The manor or more like mansion spanned over 1000 square foot and was four stories high they were bushes carved into lions based around the manor. If the outside was this impressive then they would be shocked as to what the inside was. Walking to the front door they saw a mantle placed above

_**To Gain Entry State Your Name and Status **_

"We are Harry and Hermione Potter future King and Queen of magic"

The door unlocked magically and swung open slowly

The inside of the manor was decorated in red and gold and reminded them of the Gryffindor common room only much more bigger and expensive they recognised some of the tapestries on the wall that were in the hidden vault at Gringotts. They carried on exploring. Needless to say Hermione was very impressed by the size of the library and would eventually have Rowena Ravenclaw library transferred here. They stopped when they entered into a great hall where they saw the two thrones at the back of them room surrounded by the tapestries of the vault and cleaned immaculately. The two of them walked closer and closer to the thrones when they heard a voice that sounded like King Arthur

"To be able to claim your rightful status you must have the ministry of magic here to witness the event"

Harry and Hermione did not bother to question where the voice came from because at the current time they didn't care. There was much work to do and they were many people that would be needed to help them lead the magical community into a new age.

Harry turned to Hermione "It's time" He whispered. She nodded knowing that he was right.

Authors Note: So what do you guys think? I was a bit edgy about using dreams and stuff in this story but here's a spoiler alert for you. The dream has nothing to do with the plot. Voldemort is not making a comeback. Next chapter we see some old faces making a return. As well as they coronation of the dynamic duo (BATMAN QUOTE got to love it!)

Keep reviewing guys and girls you're all brilliant and I love you all for it


	14. Progress

Chapter 14

Authors Note : Ok guys here it is I'm aiming for this to be quite a lengthy chapter so let's hope it's a good one! Oh and by the way on the next chapter I'm going to do some review feedback so let me know what you think and feel free to add any suggestions I've taken loads on board already! ENJOY

They knew that it would be a tedious and stressful few days but in the end they knew it would be worth it.

"Ok Harry if we are going to do this then we have to be logical and concise about it all" Hermione said sitting with Harry at a desk

"I would expect nothing less from you babe" he replied. Hermione swatted his arm playfully

"Easy there Mr. Potter we can't be distracted" she said grinning

"Ok sorry so what do we need to do?" Harry said kissing her cheek

"First thing first we need are people who will become our advisors. People who will be able to quick thinking and provide different scenarios and different options available to us" Hermione said

"I'm going to assume were thinking of the two same people then?" Harry asked

"Yeah, ill owl Luna and you owl Neville we'll need to meet them before we even think of asking them to do this for us, are they a couple now by the way?" Hermione asked

"Yeah Neville finally asked her after he killed Nagini I'm really happy for the both of them" Harry replied

"Yeah me too they deserve happiness. Ok next we need someone who can provide us with different sorts of inventory someone who will be able to give us things that wouldn't be considered weapons to any potential enemies" Hermione carried on

"There's only one person who would be able to do that for us. The one and only George Weasley, ill mail him after we've finished working out everything"

"Good I was hoping you would say him. Technically we are meant to have a household staff but there's only one elf that I would even consider trusting to do this for us and to be honest the idea of having an elf work for us goes against everything I believe in" Hermione said grimly

"I think I have a solution to that problem. Trust me. WINKY!" Harry called and the little elf appeared in the room bowing

"How may Winky help master Harry and mistress hermy" Winky said

"Hello Winky how are you?" Harry asked

"Winky is still sad after the death of Dobby but she is proud also Dobby died protecting his friends so Winky is happy he did not die in vain"

Harry smiled

"Winky are you currently bonded to anyone?" Harry asked. He could not help but notice that Winky looked at the floor in shame when she answered

"No Winky has not bonded to anyone ever since her old masters Winky was a bad elf and shouldn't be allowed to bond to anyone" she said with a tear in her eye

"Winky how would you like to work for me and Hermione? There would be a few ground rules the first being that you are never allowed to punish yourself if you believed you did wrong talk to me or Hermione. We would want you to wear a uniform that you can design it would not be us giving you clothes so it would not be anything for you to worry about. And most importantly we want to pay you for your services and would expect you to take time off whenever you wanted it within reason. So how about it Winky would you like to be a part of our family?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes sir very much sir thank you sir!" Winky said jumping up and down in joy

"Winky we consider you a friend so we ask that when we are in private please call us Harry and Hermione" Harry said smiling. Winky agreed and apparated away to start work on her uniform. Harry sat back down to face Hermione

"You absolutely brilliant person you!" she said kissing him

"I'd hoped you say that" Harry smiled

After they finished discussing what they would need to do they wrote the letters to Neville, George and Luna asking them to meet them at the leaky cauldron in a few hours time. Fawkes return with 3 responses explaining that they would be happy to meet them.

"Ok phase one of crazy plan complete" Harry said chuckling

"You daft git, you're lucky I love you" she said kissing him. After a few hours they set off to the leaky cauldron to meet their friends. When they arrived they were greeted by Tom the barman who showed them into a private room where they were all waiting for Harry and Hermione. After a quick reunion they settled down to business

"Ok guys spill what's with the secret meet up?" Neville asked

"Yeah hopefully your not planning on kidnapping yours truly are you?" George said laughing

"George trust me when I say we have no plans to kidnap you, tell me guys what do you know about the champions of light?" Hermione said

"Urban legend said to bring about the future king and of queen of magic. New age and stuff all folk law never believed it was true at all" Neville said

"Oh Neville how wrong you are the prophecy is indeed true" Luna said with a mysterious gleam in her eyes

"What does it matter if it's true or not? What does this have to do with us being here?" George asked

"Well Luna's right the prophecy is true and the 'champions of light' have been revealed and well in a nut shell it's me and Hermione" Harry said

Everyone minus Luna was gobsmacked. A centuries old prophecy was true an more importantly it was two of their best friends

"Luna you don't seem so surprised?" Hermione asked

"It was obvious really, who else would be champions of light then you two? That and I saw you two in a dream I had" Luna said dreamily

"Luna are you a seer?" Neville asked his girlfriend

"Not exactly but I can sometimes have visions the thing is though their subjective so could change at any time" She said

"Ok so now to the reason that were here. We need your help" Hermione said

"Sure what do you need?" All three answered

"First thing we wanted to say is that you are all really important to us and we couldn't think of anyone better to do what were going to ask of you. Firstly Neville, what can I say you were second in command and help lead Hogwarts to victory and you kept everyone going whilst me and Hermione weren't there. We would be honoured if you would become one of our advisors and should we ever need to go into battle be at our sides with us" Harry said

"I am honoured that you would have that much faith in me Harry and I would be happy to stand at your side with you" He said. Harry shook his hand and Hermione began to speak to Luna

"Luna you lived a life of through the torment of others much as I had growing up but yet you are still one of the most loyal people that I have had the privilege to know I would be honoured if you would do for me what Neville is doing for Harry" She said. Luna looked about ready to cry

"You guys were my first friends and nothing would please me more than to help you even more. Count me in" She said tears streaming down her face. Hermione hugged her.

"George you have always impressed me underneath the pranks and silly games you are an extremely intelligent person. You never gave up even when you lost the closest person to you I will always admire that about you. George we would like you to be our new inventer. Using both magical and muggle technology we want you to create for us things that would not be considered weapons to the untrained eye. I know that you are also quite adapt at runes and warding so I would like you to design wards for healing just in case they are needed"

"Count me in" George said shaking Harry's hand and hugging Hermione

"Guys thank you for agreeing to do this for us you have no idea what this means to us. We will pay for anything that you will need and of course pay you for your services. George I know for a fact that the flat you are living in about your shop isn't ideal for you so I would like to offer you a slightly bigger residence that you can have the rest of your family move in with you. It will have everything that you would need. We would like to offer you the residence of Helga Hufflepuff to call your own"

"I...You..." George stammered

"I won't take no for an answer. Now Neville and Luna although most of your time will be spent with us we understand that you will need a place to call your own so we would like to offer you the home of Rowena Ravenclaw to call your own" Harry finished. Hermione nodding in agreement

"This is too much Harry we couldn't possibly accept it" Neville said

"There is no price on friendship besides we own all 4 of the founders property we are only going to need one so we would be happy for you to use them. It would make us very happy if you would accept" Hermione said

"Thank you so much" they all said. After another round of hugs and handshakes things settled down once more

"There is one more thing. In order for me and Harry to be able to take hold our destiny we have to have a coronation in front of the entire wizengamot, the minister of magic and the head of all departments within the ministry. We would like you all to be there to set up protections in case anyone tries to stop the ceremony" Harry said

"I might be able to tap into the defensive magic that Godric Gryffindor put into his house, he was well adapted to rune creation as well I should be able to give you the ultimate protection with no one knowing any different" George mentioned

"Excellent okay guys we have one week before we want the coronation to happen if that's everything lets get this show on the road"

The 5 of them left the leaky cauldron and Harry and Hermione took them all to Gryffindor manor. All were extremely impressed with the layout of the manor but there was work to be done. George began to research the wards of the house whilst Neville and Luna began to work on the proceedings for the coronation to happen in the next week

Harry and Hermione went to talk to the portrait of Lily, James, Sirius and Remus

"So pup how's progress going?" Sirius asked

"Really well were planning for the ceremony to happen a week today. Neville and Luna are working on the proceedings and we've asked George to work on the defence wards and Rune creating for protection and healing if there needed" Harry answered

"It's good to see that not all of the Weasley's were as corrupted as Molly Ginny and Ron" Remus responded

"Yeah I'm glad that George is here helping us" Harry said. After a little more talking Harry left to see how everyone was doing Hermione remained behind.

"Lily I need to talk to you as you're the closest thing I have to a mother" Hermione said

"What is it dear?" she said

"First I need you to promise me that what I'm about to tell won't be mentioned to Harry until I'm ready to tell him" Hermione said

"I promise but wouldn't Harry be able to see what you're thinking? With your soul bond?" She asked

"No I can block out some thoughts and me and Harry respect each other's privacy" she said smiling

"Ok dear what is it you want to tell me?" Lily asked

Hermione stood up she was clearly nervous and was trying to find the courage to say what she needed to say

"Hermione I promise you whatever it is you need to tell me will stay between me and you the rest of them have been frozen so it's just me and you" she said smiling

Hermione summoned all of her courage to walk back towards to portrait staring at Lily's green eyes she whispered her secret

"I'm Pregnant"

Authors Note: Boom! Wasn't expecting that now was you! Ha-ha I love this chapter and we shall carry on! Next chapter we see a heart to heart between lily and Hermione and we see more progress on the coronation. And the biggest question of all. Will Hermione tell Harry?


	15. Fill the Hole

Chapter 15

Ever noticed how long 10 seconds can be when you've just dropped the biggest bombshell onto a portrait of your husbands dead mothers portrait? Well hermione was certainly thinking that after she had just revealed to lily that she was pregnant with Harry's baby. Truth is told she only found out a few hours earlier that she was pregnant. She has checked in the time before going to the leaky cauldron with Harry.

"You're pregnant?" Lily asked breaking the longest 10 second silence

"Guilty. I found out a few hours ago" Hermione replied

Hermione expected a tongue bashing and to be ridiculed about she should have been more careful or how she and Harry were too young to handle the responsibility that a child brought

"If I could cry with happiness right now believe me when I say I would be on the floor in tears" Lily said beaming a smile she was famous for

"What? You mean you're not disappointed?" Hermione asked taken back a little. Lily chuckled before responding

"Hermione from the moment I was first introduced to you I could not question the love that you felt for Harry. The same as I could not question his love that he feels for you. Hermione its cruel how little time I got to spend with Harry as a living person, The one thing I do know about my son however is that the one thing he wants more in the world than to spend his life with you is to have a family of his own. Everyone he loved was stolen from him at such a young age and Harry has had a hole in his heart that not ever your love can fully close. The one thing that can close that hole Hermione is the gift of making him a father. I could not be happier for than if you were my own daughter" Lily finished and noticed that Hermione was openly crying now.

"Lily thank you I wanted to tell you first because you are the most important person in Harry's life. I wanted your approval of this pregnancy and now that I know that I have it telling Harry doesn't seem nearly as scary as it did" Hermione smiled with tears still flowing freely

"Hermione dear I think that it was undeniable fact that it is you who is the most important person in Harry's life. You were the one that was always there for him when everyone else turned their back and your have always inspired him to carry on. Tell him Hermione tell him how in 9 months he will have a new family. A family which he can call his own" Lily smiled

"Thank You... Mum" She whispered as she walked out of the room to find Harry.

In reality it took her no more than a few seconds to find out where Harry was and after gaining some composure she set off to find him and tell him her news.

Harry was in one of the reception rooms talking to George about the current state of the wards when Hermione walked in

"Yeah I'm really impressed if I'm honest Harry Godric Gryffindor really knew what he was doing when he set these wards up. I'd put good money on it that some of these protections would give Hogwarts a run for its money" George smiled

"Good to know George keep going and let me know how you progress" Harry smiled.

Hermione seized her opportunity

"Harry could I speak to you privately for a minute please?" She asked

"Of course, excuse me George" He said grasping Hermione's hand they walked together to the master bedroom. Hermione sat on the bed. This was still going to be difficult to tell Harry even if she had lily's approval

"Hermione what's the matter you look like you've been crying" Harry said noticing her puffy eyes

"Damn I forgot how well you know me" She whispered. Harry sat down next to her

"Hey whatever it is you have to tell me it's ok. Take a deep breath. Relax and when you're ready tell me what's going on" he said. He always knew how to calm her down so taking a few deep breaths she knew that she wasn't going to be able to plan what to say so she just began to speak

"Harry you know how everything that has been happening so far it's all been amazing and I can't believe how much I love you and how I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. There's something you should know. There's going to be another person who is going to be joining us soon"

"What have you thought of someone else who you think could help us?" Harry asked. Hermione smiled

"Not quite. You see when I say joining us soon I mean in 9 months time"

Harry's eyes went wide

"You mean..."

"Harry I'm pregnant"

By this time Hermione was standing in front of Harry. He slowly moved his hands onto her stomach and whispered

"Our child"

Hermione looked down to see that it was his turn to cry now sitting back down next to her she began to speak

"Harry I know that this is a lot to take and I need you to understand that this wasn't..." she didn't get the chance to finish as Harry's lips came crashing down onto hers

"Hermione don't even begin to think of this as a negative thing you've just given me the greatest joy ever only rivalled by when I found out that we were married" he said

"So you're not upset?" She asked still apprehensive

"Hermione I couldn't be happier if I tried" He said tears still flowing from his eyes. He embraced Hermione in a hug filled with nothing but love and happiness

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that" she said

Harry couldn't think of anymore words to say Hermione had just given him what he used to dream about a small boy locked away at the Dursley's. He was going to be a father and she was the mother of her children. He only prayed that he wasn't dreaming as this was the most happiest day of his life.

Things could only get better

Authors Note: Hey guys and girls what do you think about this chapter? I'm quite happy with it so I really want to hear from you guys. I've changed my mind and was going to have a few chapters which lead up the coronation then afterwards I haven't decided yet but I may spread the coronation over a few extra chapters. Now for some review feedback!

**PrincessGinger13****: thank you! My aim was to try and write a different version of the story but not make it seem completely surreal! **

**dennisud****: I've got plans for the rest of the Weasley clan don't worry about that! As for teddy and Andromeda? I'm not sure what to do with them yet but if you can suggest some ideas that would be really helpful!**

**Sophie Williams****: You honour me with such kind words and I hope that you're enjoying the story!**

Thanks guys and keep reviewing!


	16. Best Christmas Ever

Chapter 16

The next few days were hectic to say the least preparations were being made Harry and Hermione had started their own secret baby room (neither were ready to tell everyone else the news yet) George had outdone himself with his designs and Neville and Luna were busy working on the protective enchantments to help reinforce security. By the time everything was ready it was December 23rd. Only two more days till Christmas, So that afternoon they all went out to buy presents for each other. Harry and Hermione had decided to buy muggle gifts for their friends so that they could begin to expand their horizons more than what they already had.

"What should we get Neville?" Hermione asked

"What about a laptop? George told me he managed to alter the runes of each of the manor's to allow electricity to flow muggle appliances would know work in our home?" Harry answered looking at the different types of computers

"Brilliant plus it will help him keep organised much more than what that remembrall did we'll have to buy him a printer and a how to manual so he can understand how to work everything properly" Hermione answered in her ever logical way

They carried on searching for something for Luna and sure enough a few shops later they had decided to buy her a plasma TV "every person should experience television" Hermione said laughing. For George they had bought a spy kit and a net book so that the running of his shop would be a little easier for him to do. The rest of the Weasley's were coming to Gryffindor manor so they would give them their presents then. Minerva was also coming for Christmas. They decided that they should split up for an hour so that they could search for each other's Christmas presents before meeting up in the Leaky Cauldron to go home again.

Arriving back at the manor they wrapped the presents magically and then put them under a Christmas tree which Luna had put up whilst the previous night.

Christmas Eve saw the arrival of the rest of the Weasley's and Minerva. Before going to sleep that night they asked if they could speak to Minerva privately

"What can I do for you both?" she asked

"Well as you know the coronation is set for Boxing Day and whilst we are aware that you are not a member of the Wizengamot we were hoping that you would be there as well. To support us both" Harry said with Hermione smiling

"I would be honoured to attend" She said looking at her two favourite former students as if they were still her Gryffindor cubs

"Thank You Minerva we are also going to invite Hagrid to come as well as he is a very close friend" Hermione said. In truth they had sent Fawkes off with a message to invite Hagrid earlier before Minerva arrived and he had already replied saying that he would love to come and he had Christmas presents for the both of them.

"Of course, well if that is everything I shall be turning in for the night. I shall see you both in the morning"

"Good Night Minerva" They both said in unison

Retiring to their master bedroom they both got changed and then slipped into bed.

"So are you excited for Christmas tomorrow Hermione?" Harry said hugging his wife

"Oh yes I love Christmas always been my favourite time of year. You"

"I'm looking forward to seeing you open your gift tomorrow" He said winking at her

"Me too I think you're going to love your gift tomorrow if I do say so myself" She said smiling

"Hermione you already gave me the two greatest gifts that I could ever ask for. The first is our child. The second being your love" Harry said kissing her forehead

Hermione felt her heart melt. She adored Harry with every fibre of her being and knowing that he felt the same was the greatest feeling she had ever felt

"I've never been able to get to sleep on Christmas Eve Harry I don't suppose you know of something that we could do in order to pass the time along do you?" She said seductively kissing his neck

"Oh I'm sure I could think of something" Harry said before attacking her mouth with his.

It would b a further 3 hours before the two feel asleep holding on to each other.

The following morning Harry was awoken by his favourite smell that was Hermione's hair. She had also begun to stir from her sleep and soon was kissing him good morning

"Happy Christmas Harry" she said planting a gentle kiss on his lips

"After last night it definitely is a happy Christmas "he said coyly, Hermione swatted his arm playfully and then proceeded to kiss him again

"Come on then Mrs. Potter we'd better get up or they're going to open the presents without us" He said getting out of the bed. Hermione pouted playfully before eventually getting out of bed and going into the bathroom to shower

45 minutes later the two of them appeared downstairs to where Neville, Luna and the rest of their guests were waiting. After rounds of Christmas greetings they all sat in chairs by the tree and Hermione began to dish out the presents

"Ok the first present is for... Neville, this is from Luna" she said handing him the box.

Inside the box was a pensive with memories of his parents Frank and Alice before the attack on them

"Luna... How did you... I mean... how?" he said speechless as this priceless gift

"I would be lying if I said id didn't have help. Professor McGonagall helped me collect the memories from the surviving members of the Order. Also we Professor Dumbledore's portrait gave us the locations of the first war's memory and we copied that ones that had your parents in" she said with her hand on his shoulder

"Thank you for the greatest gift you could have given me" he said kissing her softly

"That's so sweet! Ok back to business the next gift is for Professor McGonagall from Harry and me" She said handing the envelope to her.

"Oh you shouldn't have but thank you never the less" she said taking the envelope. Upon opening it she was left utterly speechless

"For all those wondering what we gave Professor McGonagall, it is a two part gift one part must remain secret whilst the other part is 25% ownership of Hogwarts specifically Gryffindor share" Harry explained

"I can't accept this, it's too much she said" Minerva said still overwhelmed

"Minerva it's the least we could do, to us you will always be the head of Gryffindor and we wanted to give you something as a thank you for all the help you have given us over the years" Hermione said.

After giving the two of them a hug and thanking them even more Hermione carried on giving the presents out. After Neville received a high tech laptop and printer the two of them explained that they had also got him manuals so he would be able to set everything up and understand how to use it all properly. Luna also received a 32 inch plasma television and again they explained that they would help her to set it all up. They had also given her a DVD player with a large selection of DVD's.

"Ok next along is a gift for me and harry it's from Luna" she said but before she opened it Luna said

"Actually I would wait until you're by yourselves to open that gift" she said with her dreamy eyes

Putting the present to the side Hermione pulled out Harry's present from her. Giving it to Hermione she whispered

"Happy Christmas"

Inside the present was a large photo album, inside were hundreds of pictures of Harry's parents, Remus and Sirius and Harry's time at Hogwarts from him catching his first snitch to him and Hermione riding Buck beak to save Sirius

Harry had tears in his eyes as he embraced Hermione in a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you" he said before kissing her passionately.

Next it was Harry's gift to Hermione. Harry handed her the present and she opened it to find a magical camera as well as a photo album

"You always wanted to capture memories so what I've done is enchant this camera. As soon as you take a photo it will appear in the album and will last forever. However if you look in the bottom of the box you will also see that I have something else for you as well"

Hermione put the camera aside to find a letter from Gringotts addressed to her she pulled the letter open and gasped in shock as she read its contents

_Dear Mrs Potter,_

_This letter is to inform you that we have located your parents Dan and Emma Granger in Australia per Mr. Potters request we have sent you the location and their identity's so should you wish to see them and restore their memories using your magic you will be able to do so with ease_

_May your gold run endlessly_

_Director Ragnok_

"You found my parents?" she asked crying. Harry smiled

"Yeah I figured the thing you would miss the most would be the thing you would want more than anything to come back so I asked Gringotts to find them for you. To restore their memories all you need to do is cast Finite Incantatem using the staff" Harry said

"Oh Harry thank you so much I didn't think I would ever see them again!" she said attacking Harry with a mixture of kisses and bone crushing hugs.

After a few minutes there was only one present left. It was for Luna from Neville. Harry handed the box to her. Upon opening it she saw a beautiful diamond ring she turned to face Neville but saw that he was on one knee in front of her

"Luna, I love you more than life itself and nothing would please me more than if you would consent to be my wife. Luna Lovegood, will you marry me?"

Luna attacked Neville with kisses and managed to mutter "Of course i will marry you"

After placing the ring on her finger they were attacked by swarms of congratulations and joy. Harry sent a mental thought to Hermione

"_So thoughts on this Christmas?" _Harry smiled

"_Best Christmas Ever" _She replied smiling at him.

Authors Note: Hey guys sorry about the time it took to update had a case of writers block so what do you think? Neville and Luna are engaged WOOP! Keep reviewing and feel free to post any ideas you have to me either on a review or in a private message.

Next chapter: The return of a rather tall friend and the coronation begins


	17. The Day No One Expected Begins

Chapter 17

The day had arrived. The day no one had ever expected to happen had arrived in a few short hours Harry and Hermione would be known as the king and queen of all magic throughout the entire magical communities expanding into international communities. No pressure at all.

Both had just woken up in each other's. Christmas had been the most fun that they have had in a long time. It turns out that Luna's present was baby clothes. Sometimes having a part seer as one of your best friends really takes the surprise out of things. Still she didn't see Neville proposing for her so not all was lost in the aspect of surprises.

"Morning Husband" Hermione whispered

"Good Morning Wife" Harry said kissing her good morning

"So are you ready for today?" Harry asked

"Nope not at all you?" She replied smiling

"Oh yes I can't wait I didn't think the attention I received before was enough now i will finally be satisfied" he said sarcastically. Hermione slapped his arm but was laughing at the same time.

"Come time to get up we've got too much to do today to spend the day in bed" Hermione said getting up but Harry pulled her back down again

"That's a shame because I wanted to spend today in bed with you making sweet love to you over and over again" Harry replied as he began kissing her neck

"Oh Mr. Potter play your cards right and I'm certain that we can arrange that. But as much as it kills me to say this you have to get up" Hermione said pulling away from Harry who pouted in response playfully

Sure enough of some more playful pouting Harry got out of bed. Before anything happened however he wanted to see how George was progressing with the runes and ward protection. He found him outside waving his wand in a complicated manner

"Ok then George dazzle me what have you managed to do?" Harry asked

"Well your majesty being the rather impressive wizard that I am I've managed to reactivate all of the old wards that good old Godric Gryffindor set up the manor is now fully protected by the enchantments I don't think even you could break through these barriers" George replied smirking

"Well hopefully I wont have to try now will I?" Harry replied laughing

"Ok now as for runes well ive designed a few that siphon the power of the enchantments but at the same time strengthen them. I've created the enemy detector rune an alarm tone will blare if anyone who has the dark mark is within a mile radius of the house. I've also created a healing rune. If you or Hermione were to get injured then all you would need to do would be to activate the rune and the magic will begin to heal your body 50 times faster then what any healer could do. So far they are only tuned in for you and Hermione but anyone else that you would want to be tuned in would be able to easily be added by yours truly" George finished looking quite proud of himself

"Your right George you've out done yourself this is all really impressive and I thank you from the bottom of my heart that you have managed to do this for me. Do me a favour though add you, Neville, Luna and the rest of your family excluding 3 members so that you will all be protected. Oh and could you ask Neville if he would come see me when he turns up with Luna please I need to run something by him" Harry said as he clapped George's back.

He turned and went back into the manor and began to get ready for the coronation.

An hour later and Harry was showered and shaved. He and Hermione were required to wear their royal white robes today as what they had worn to the wizengamot trials a few days before. So after casting some light weight charms on them he put them on. 10 minutes later he was interrupted by a knocking on the door.

"Come in" He said and Neville walked through the door

"Hey Harry George said you wanted to see me" Neville said walking in

"Hey mate yeah a few things I wanted to make sure that you were ready for today for starters and I also wanted to give you my congratulations on your engagement to Luna" Harry said smiling proudly at his friend

"Yeah everything is set all people except the Minster will be required to turn in their wands and we've added extra security around the room so we will be able to see everything that happens. Thank you for your kind words. It's actually a good thing that you asked to see me because I was going to ask you something later on but now that I'm here I may as well do it now. I was wondering if you might do me the honour of being my best man?" Neville said nervously

"Neville nothing would give me a greater joy. I know that this is going to sound really soppy and un man like but I'm really proud of the person that you've become. You're a lot different to the 3rd year who's Bogart turns into Severus Snape. I have absolutely no doubt that your parents would be proud with the man you have become" Harry finished. A quick man hug later and Neville left to let Harry finish getting ready. A few doors down Hermione was speaking to Luna

"Thank you for the Christmas present Luna I should have guessed you would know about mine and Harry's little secret" She laughed

"Oh that's quite alright I only saw a vision I was just glad that it wasn't false now that would have been embarrassing" she said in her dream state

"Are you excited about being married to Neville?" Hermione asked

"Oh I can't wait Neville is such a gentlemen I've never loved anyone so much before" she said smiling

"I'm glad you found your happy ending Luna I really am" Hermione smiled as she hugged her friend

"Hermione I was wondering if you would consider being my maid of honour I know it would make me happy and I know for a fact that Neville is asking Harry to be his best man" She said

"I would be thrilled to be your maid of honour! How do you know that Neville is asking Harry did you have another vision?" She said hugging Luna again

"No he told me he was going to ask him on our way over" Luna said. The two looked at each other and then burst into laughter

AUTHORS NOTE: Ok guys the main event! The coronation is here and the wheels of fate have begun to turn. I'm going to make a little competition. Who ever is the 100th review of this story gets to decide the name of Harry and Hermione's child! Oh and by the way this story isn't going to be all fluff as you will soon see in the coming chapters after all. _I Must Not Tell Lies_

Keep up with the reviews!


	18. So That Went Well

Chapter 18

It was a few hours later. The ministry of magic officials and the entire wizengamot were starting to arrive via floo. Neville Luna and George couldn't help but cringe as the former head of Hogwarts and all around masochistic bitch that was Dolres Jane Umbridge walked in. Neville went over to George

"How is she still on the wizengamot?" he asked disgusted

"Remember how the greatest defence to doing Voldy's work was to claim you were under the imperious? Well if you have enough power and pull over ministry officials scum bags like her manage to have that defence accepted" George said

Neville couldn't believe that even with the downfall of Voldemort the ministry was still housed corrupted officials. That would be something he would pitch to Harry and Hermione to change

45 Minutes later the ceremony was ready to begin. Kingsley Shacklebolt stood at the front to begin the proceedings.

"On this day the 26th December 2010 we appoint the champions of light as the new King and Queen of magic. Here on this day a centuries old prophecy is to be fulfilled. Here on this day. We see a new age of glory begin"

At that moment the doors to the hall swung open and Harry and Hermione walked in together hand in hand wearing the royal robes. They headed towards the two thrones which were placed at the end of the room. Harry held the fused elder and phoenix wand whilst Hermione in her other hand held the staff that was given to her through birth right. They stepped up onto the platform and each in front of a respective throne. Kingsley began to speak again

"As Minister for Magic I must asked if there is anyone in this room who is opposed and wishes to challenge the coronation of one Harry James Potter and one Hermione Jean Granger nee Potter"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and smiled. They were interrupted however by a distinguished attention seeking cough. Both Harry and Hermione's hand where there scars from 5th year lingered twinge at the sight of Dolres Umbridge

"I wish to oppose this coronation on the grounds that Miss Granger is a muggle born and hence forth cannot be allowed to ascend to such a new title" She said stepping out of the seated crown. Harry wanted to tear her throat out but Hermione beat him to a response

"For your information you are only partially correct Dolres. Yes you are correct that I am a muggle born witch however Gringotts bank have carried out extensive heritage test on me and it has been proven and shown that I am the direct descendant to Merlin. As further proof of this I carry the staff of Merlin. Awarded to me through a birth right. You have no power or authority to suggest otherwise" She said. Everyone in the room was smiling but Dolres was spitting nails.

"But you are not pureblood!" She yelled venomously

"Umbridge you will find that I am not a pureblood either are you suggesting that you wish to oppose my ascendance also? Before you answer you should note that I am the direct descendant to King Arthur of the house of Pendragon"

Umbridge was left in shock they had her beat there was no way she could oppose their authority. But even so they were not pureblood it was not acceptable! Feeling like she was doing only what was right for the world she moved closer towards them

"You know I really hate children" She said before pulling her wand and pointing it at the two of them. She sc reamed "CRUCIO!"

Luna didn't think before she jumped in front of Harry and Hermione and took the curse in the chest she fell to the ground writhing in agony. Neville was furious. Before Harry could even raise his wand. Neville wordlessly summoned Umbridge wand into his hand lifting the curse from Luna. Hermione was knelt next to her friend

"George quickly help her!" She yelled. George leapt into action activating the healing wards that he had set up. Neville lifted her into his arms and moved her to where George directed. Harry had secured Umbridge and was holding off to see if Luna was going to be ok

Hermione ran back over to Harry

"She's going to be find the spell didn't do any extensive damage and the wards are repairing any damage that had been done" Hermione said hugging Harry who breathed a sigh of relief. His attention turned to the bound witch

"You have committed an act of treason against me and my wife. By using one of the unforgivable curses against us we have the authority to throw you through the veil of death" Harry spat at her. One glance at Hermione though and he knew that he couldn't do that.

"Luckily for you Umbridge I do not share that passion for justice through the means of death, so instead I hereby strip you of all your ranks that you hold in the ministry and I also sentence you to have your magic stripped from you forcing you live your life as a squib. You will be forced to live as the thing you despise the most" Harry sanctioned. Kingsley ordered her to be taken away and regained order in the hall once again

"Now that the disruption has passed and no one wishes to oppose this ascendance I do hereby proclaim that these two are now and shall be forever known as the king and queen all magic. Rejoice!"

Harry and Hermione sat on the thrones as the hall erupted in cheers. Every person in that room knew that they were going to led the magical world into a new age of prosperity and happiness and now that the last threat had been taken care of all that was left was to fix the broken community. First things first though. Harry and Hermione went back to where Luna was in the healing wards. She was awake and responding well

"Luna why did you do that?" Hermione asked

"You and Harry were my first friends and I promised I would always be there to look out for you so this is just me fulfilling that promise" Luna said smiling

The ward deactivated meaning that Luna was fully recovered. Harry and Hermione embraced her in a bone crushing hug

"Thank you Luna, you truly are a great friend and an even greater person" Harry said smiling at her. After they let go Luna walked over to Neville and embraced him with hugs and kisses

"Never ever scare me like that again Luna I thought history was going to repeat itself" Neville said tears in his eyes

"Don't worry Neville I'm absolutely fine and I'm never going to leave you" She smiled at him

The coronation was finished and after some catching up with Hagrid and making sure everyone was ok and home safely Harry and Hermione went up to bed.

"So that went well" Harry said as he and Hermione both started to laugh

Authors Note: OK guys I need your help! I'm struggling of what to write next I've only got enough stuff for one or two more chapters. I need another twist in this story, please give me some stuff that you would like to see and if it can worked into the story ill include it!

Review Amigo's


	19. Fault

Chapter 19

2 Months later

Life has settled down, the changes were slow but happening and the new age of peace was slowly becoming reality.

Harry and Hermione had really come into their own over the last few months. A slight adjustment period was always expected. Harry and Hermione had decided that because of Hermione's pregnancy Harry would handle the political aspect of their new responsibilities and Hermione would handle the development of new magic and new potions.

Harry returned from the ministry one night after a long and tedious day of meetings and reviews. Walking through the door he called out to Hermione. But there was no answer. Harry thought it weird that Hermione never answered. So he called out again. No answer.

Harry began walking round the manor in search of his wife. Sure enough after a few minutes searching he found her in a common area sitting on a settee holding the letter that Gringotts had sent her during Christmas. Harry immediately noticed that she was softly crying. He sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you ok my love?" He asked

Hermione let out a soft sob and tried to say that she was ok.

"Hermione you forget I know you better than anything in this world. Come on tell me what's wrong"

Hermione turned to face him

"I sent a letter to Gringotts asking them to send a representative out to Australia to find my parents. He found them. In the local cemetery, they were murdered Harry last month. They were robbed and my dad tried to stop the thief but he didn't see him with a gun. The thief shot them Harry, in cold blood"

Hermione was balling her eyes out now. Harry held her tightly and tried to comfort her. He knew all too well the pain of losing loved ones

"Hermione I'm so sorry" He whispered kissing her forehead

"If I had gone to get them sooner they would still be here, it's my fault Harry it's my fault that there dead" She whimpered

"No Hermione this is not your fault. You had no way of knowing what was going to happen do not blame yourself for something that you had no control over. If you start to blame yourself you will fall into a dark pit and it's not easy to get out of. You are not to blame here Hermione it was not your fault" Harry said embracing her tighter.

Harry held Hermione there for the next few hours. The two of them drifted into sleep without even realising it.

Hermione dreamt

_She was at home, not home with Harry home with her parents. She was just sitting there in the front room watching the TV when her parents walked into the room._

"_Mum, Dad" She said hugging them_

"_Hello dear" Her mother said returning the hug with as much passion and love as she could muster_

_They remained hugging for a few more minutes before they sat down. Dan Granger grasped Hermione's hand_

"_Sweetheart what happened wasn't your fault. It was some low life scum in Australia who wanted money for drugs; you're not the blame here"_

_Hermione was shocked this dream was real?_

"_I'm not dreaming am I?" She said_

_Emma laughed "Oh you are dreaming dear but we were granted access to your dream to see you one last time. You see when we died, we were greeted by some old man called Emmrys, and he told us that you were blaming yourself so we wanted to see you to assure you that it wasn't your fault"_

_Hermione began to cry "But if I had got to you sooner than I could have saved you"_

_Dan faced his daughter "Hermione do you remember what I said to you the day you got your Hogwarts letter and you were scared to go?" _

_Hermione smiled_

"_Everything that happens in life happens for a reason"_

"_Exactly, Hermione our time on the earth had reached an end but know this we will always be watching over you and your daught... Woops" Dan covered his mouth and Emma slapped his arm_

"_I'm having a daughter?" Hermione said fresh tears in her eyes_

"_I'm sorry I wasn't meant to say that Emmrys told us that you were pregnant with a daughter"_

"_Don't be sorry dad I'm not, I'm having a daughter" Hermione smiled as she hugged both her parents._

_After a short while they both stood up_

"_Hermione I'm sorry but our time has come to an end. Don't mourn us sweetheart celebrate our lives with you and just remember we will always be watching over you and that we love you dearly" Emma said as she hugged her daughter_

_Dan then embraced his daughter "And tells Harry that if he ever hurts you in anyway he'll be getting the haunting of his life!" Dan laughed as he let her go_

"_Bye dear"_

"_I love you both so much!" Hermione said as they left the room. Hermione sat on the settee again and closed her eyes._

Hermione woke with a start she saw Fawkes on his stand singing a peaceful melody upon seeing her awake he flew over to Hermione who began to softly stroke his skin

"Oh Fawkes I wish you could have met my parents, you would have loved them as much as I do"

Fawkes only trilled quietly as Hermione continued to stroke him

She then placed a hand on her stomach

"My Daughter" She said smiling

Hermione then lay back down onto a sleeping Harry after smiling some more she fell back into a peaceful sleep dreaming of the future.

**Authors Note**: Ok guys here's the down low I've decided that I'm going to bring this story to a peaceful end over the next 2 or 3 chapters. I can't take this story any further and I'm happy with its plot. I would like to thank you all for your helpful suggestions and your wonderful reviews.

Don't worries I've got some more HHR story ideas and don't forget to check out my Glee story "Balance"

Rate and review my lovelies and ill update soon


	20. She Knows

Chapter 20

Change was slow but it was always going to be tedious. Hermione was slowly dealing with the death of her parents true Harry and his parents were helping her as well. Merlin had given Hermione the entire knowledge of magic which included every book ever written so true to say that she was keeping herself preoccupied. Harry had taken over the re-workings of the magical community. There was now a mandatory magical background check set in place with the ministry of magic to check to see if there was any dark magic checked in their roots. If anything was found then a extensive investigation was to be launched.

Harry had also helped raise the magical community financial aids. For one the ministry officials were paid by how much work they completed not by their status in a community. This alone brought the community into a new age of financial stability.

The new age is in full swing but this was not important to Harry sure he was helping the community and keeping everyone happy but to Harry there was only two things that Harry cared about. His wife and his unborn baby.

Arriving back at the manor he found Hermione in the library curled up on the settee with a book.

"You know I'm almost certain I fall in love with you all over again when I see you in your element" Harry said walking over to her

"And hello to you to" Hermione said kissing him

"How are you?" He asked

"Better, after the dream I had things are getting better Lily is a god send she's been helping me through it all so much" She replied taking his hand

"Yes my mum has that effect of helping people. Dad says that she was always like that trying to help everyone even when they didn't ask for it but needed it"

"That explains where you got your hero trait from" Hermione laughed

Harry laughed at kissed Hermione's hand

"How's our baby doing?" Harry asked changing the subject

"She's ok I'm certain she's moving in their" Hermione said rubbing her stomach with her free hand

"Wouldn't surprise me I'm certain she's like you never able to get comfortable until she has a good book" Harry laughed rubbing his hand along her stomach. As Harry moved along the now noticeable bump on Hermione's stomach he suddenly felt something push his hand. He jolted his hand back and Hermione burst out laughing

"Looks like she knows who her daddy is" She said between fits of laughter

Harry had no choice but join in the laughter as well. He was sure to face some ridicule for this in the near future.

They were interrupted by the arrival of Neville and Luna.

"What's the joke?" Neville asked

"Harry got scared because the baby kicked" She said

"Seriously Harry you can take on Troll's, Basilisks, Acromantula, Dragons and Voldemort but your own child scared you. Dude that's bad!" Neville said laughing

"ANYWAY! What can we help you with?" Harry said trying to get his ridicule off the topic of conversation.

"Well we've set a date for the wedding and we wanted you to be the first to know, the date for the wedding is going to be September 3rd" Luna said smiling

"Hey ill only have a week to go before the little one is born" Hermione said smiling as she hugged Luna

"Speaking of the little one when are you going to announce it to the world that the royal couple are expecting?" Neville asked

"Well we were thinking about this a few nights ago we want to tell the world on our times and so were going to release a story to the Quibbler and Daily Prophet with strict orders to print exactly what we say. Were planning to send the statement tomorrow" Hermione said with nods with Harry

A few hours later and Neville and Luna returned to their home. Harry and Hermione set to writing the statement

_These words come from Harry James Potter and Hermione Jean Potter_

_We are optimistic with the current situation of events. Everything that has happened so far will lead to a brighter future. We want to stress that we are not trying to lead a dictatorship we believe in democracy and seeking your opinions in all current and future decisions you will find that soon you will receive new voting rights to vote on new bills to be made law and other political aspects._

_However this is not the reason as to why we are sending out this statement. The one thing we always said is that we wanted to share news on our terms and on no one else's terms. So we are writing this statement to inform you all that the queen of magic Hermione Potter is with child._

_We will not disclose any more information as it is not necessary for you to know. We will tell you that she is expecting a little girl. _

_We ask you to respect our privacy with not only this piece of news but all private matters which we have or may have in the future._

_Sincerely_

_The King and Queen of Magic_

"Perfect" They both said at the same time

Authors Note: hey guys and girls I'm sorry for how short this chapter is but I'm suffering with writers block and its affecting all my stories progress.

Ok here's what I'm going to do.

My next chapter will be the epilogue of this story. It will round everything off and will jump six months into the future. Date- September 1st (anyone care to guess why)

I would once again like to thank you all for your continued support on this story you know how to make me blush Keep your eyes open because the epilogue should be up in the next few days.

Rate and Review!


	21. All The Power Of Emmrys

Epilogue Part 1

September 1st

Preparations were in full swing for the wedding, it had been decided that it would be held in Gryffindor manor at Harry's and Hermione's delight. Harry was helping Neville write his vowels whilst Hermione was out with Luna.

"Why is writing vowels so hard?" Neville sighed putting his quill down

"I don't know what to say mate" Harry said laughing

Neville couldn't help but laugh but he was clearly frustrated it was then that James who had been listening decided to give his two cents to the situation

"Want to know the secret to writing vowels?"

Neville looking up nodded

"For your sake James this better be some good advice or Lily will ring your neck" Sirius laughed. James punched his arm and smiled turning back to Neville he began

"Stop trying to say something utterly amazing and spell binding the secret to writing vowels is to say what you feel each time you are around each other. If you can express that that Luna will know for certain that you truly love her"

Neville looked to have found a new found sense of motivation as he began writing straight away

"Where did you learn the secrets of the trade dad?" Harry laughed

"Ask your mother" James laughed.

Harry was about to respond when Hermione sent a message through his mind

"_Are you busy?"_

"_No I'm just helping Neville write his vowels why what's up?"_

"_Oh nothing much Luna picked out her wedding dress my water just broke and we picked out the flowers"_

"_What! You water just broke ok stay calm where are you?" _

"_Honey I am calm I think you might be freaking out don't worry me and Luna are already at St. Mungo's"_

"_I'll be there in 2 minutes"_

Neville saw Harry go into a state of panic

"What happened is Luna ok?"

Harry gave a brief smiled

"She's fine she's with Hermione who just went into labour"

"Well what are we waiting for lets go now!" Neville quickly answered picking his and Harry's wand up handing it to Harry. The two of them then apparated to the hospital

"So how did Harry take the news that you're in labour?" Luna asked making Hermione comfortable

"Oh you know Harry he panicked and tried to tell me to calm down but he's on his way and I'm sure Neville will be on his way with him as well"

Sure enough 90 seconds later Harry arrived in the private room that Hermione was in Neville not far behind.

"What's happening is she ok how far along is you?" Harry asked in a mad rush

"Harry come here" Hermione motioned with her hand. Harry walked over and Hermione took his hand

"Calm down she is doing fine the healers said I'm only 3 cm along so it will be a little while to go yet stop panicking and relax. Mother to be and daughter will be absolutely fine"

"Sorry I guess I am going a little bit crazy" Harry said looking slightly embarrassed with himself

Hermione laughed

"Don't worry my love its one of the reasons why I love you"

Hermione was about to continue when a healer walked into the room

"Ah your majesty you have arrived, I'm happy to inform you that your wife is doing well and she should be delivering hopefully in the next few hours. Now do you want the magical version of an epidural Mrs Potter?"

"Oh sweet heavens yes, and please call us Harry and Hermione" Hermione smiled

The healer smiled and walked over to Hermione with her wand she whispered an incantation and Hermione's stomach glowed golden before returning to normal.

"Ok Hermione I will be back to check on you in an hour" The healer said leaving the room

Harry moved to sit next to Hermione and took her hand

"So how do you feel?" Harry asked

"I'm ok for the time being but I'm sure as the contractions get worse the pain will get worse and ill become a lot more intolerable so be warned" Hermione smiled

"Don't worry I'm sure I can handle it" Harry laughed

"Famous last words my love famous last words"

An hour later and Hermione's prediction came true her contractions were a lot more frequent her patience was dwindling she was clearly annoyed

"Ok enough is enough get this baby out of me now!" She screamed

Harry knew better than to challenge Hermione when she was feeling normal so he wasn't going to challenge her in her current condition. As if by a miracle the healer walked in.

"So how are we doing?" the healer asked

"If this baby does not come out of me in the next 5 minutes I swear by all the powers of Emmrys I will curse you into oblivion!" Hermione spat venomously

The healer knew it was going to be tough so he check to see how far Hermione was

"well you got your wish Hermione I think your about ready to give birth" this made Hermione stop in her tracks all rage vanished

"What?"

"You're about to become a mum"

The healer charmed the bed to move towards the delivery room Harry by Hermione's side every step of the way

Inside the delivery room things were under way. Harry was supporting Hermione but through all the exhaustion she was struggling

"I can't I can't do it" she sobbed

"Come on Hermione you can do it" Harry supported

"No I can't I can't" she sobbed harder

"Hermione on the next contraction I need you to push it should be in about 20 seconds"

Harry grasped Hermione's hand "Ok baby I know how tired you are but I promise your nearly there one massive effort and it's over one more big effort and we will be parents"

This speech filled Hermione with a new sense of motivation and sure enough the contraction came and Hermione pushed harder than she had ever pushed before then the room went silent. A babies cry filled the room. Their daughter was here.

"Any thoughts on names?" the healer asked

"I was thinking we could name her after our parents?" Hermione asked

"I love it, welcome to the world Emma Lily Potter" Harry said as he cradled his daughter in his arms.


	22. Epilogue

Epilogue

September 3rd

"Oh good you made it on time!" Luna said as Harry and Hermione walked into the house

"We weren't going to miss this Luna" Harry said

Luna smiled and then approached Hermione with little baby Emma.

"So beautiful" She squealed as Hermione let her hold her.

"We think so too" They both said in unison

"Ok let's get this show on the road" Luna smiled as she led Hermione away with Emma

Harry went to find Neville who was currently with George and Hagrid getting ready for his wedding

"Harry yer here'!" Hagrid yelled as he went to hug Harry

"Hey Hagrid long time no see" He replied returning the hug

"Hey mate how's the little one?" George asked

"She's perfect, an exact replica of Hermione except she has my eyes" Harry smiled

"Ah jus like you with lily Harry" Hagrid smiled as great tears began to stream from his face.

"Exactly" Harry smiled

"Ok enough of this lets focus on the couple of the day! Neville you ready for this?" Harry asked changing the subject

"Oh yes!" Neville replied laughing.

"She looks just like you Hermione" Luna smiled as she got ready

"Yeah she does but she has Harry's eyes. Those brilliant green eyes" Hermione smiled holding her sleeping child

"Does it feel weird being a mum?" Luna asked

"I thought it would but in all honesty it all felt so natural after I heard that cry. I was worried before but now I just think how much I love this child and how lucky I am to know that she's mine" Hermione said with tears in her eyes

"I hope I'm one day I'm as good a mother as you are" Luna replied

"Don't worry Luna I'm certain you will be the greatest mother anyone could ask for" Hermione replied

Luna smiled "Thank you"

The two hugged and Hermione couldn't wait any longer to ask the question her and Harry had agreed on

"Luna would you do me the supreme honour of being Emma's God Mother?"

Luna responded by hugging Hermione being careful not to disturb Emma

"I would love nothing more than you so much for this honour!"

After some more hugging the two got ready for Luna's wedding.

An hour later and everyone was ready for the ceremony to begin. Professor McGonagall was performing the service again. The music began and Harry and Hermione walked down the isle

"I asked Luna" She whispered

"Do I even need to ask what she said?" Harry smiled

Hermione shook her head and the two shared a private laugh before reaching the end of the isle to wait. Luna and Neville had chosen to walk each other down the aisle as Luna's dad had passed away shortly after the war. The music began and all the guests stood.

Neville was wearing his black Dress robes whilst Luna had gone for a traditional white dress. Nothing Fancy nothing to extravagant just simple and elegant. She had a veil over her face and she held a small bouquet of white lilies.

The service was in full swing when it came to the two exchanging vows. Luna went first

"I Luna Lovegood take you to be my lawfully wedded husband. Your my best friend and your one the greatest and kindest people that I've ever known. You've always been full of compassion and love and you were always there for me. So today on this day I pledge myself to you. Forever"

Neville had made a point of letting no one reads in vows.

"I thought this was going to be one of the hardest things to say but then a very wise person told me that Vows weren't about writing something completely amazing and dazzling they were about writing how I truly felt. So Luna Lovegood I take thee to be my wife because I can't think of anyone else that has the personality that you do. I love you Luna and I pledge myself to you always.

The ceremony was completed and the two were married. The reception was in full swing; Harry took Neville to one side

"So how does it feel to be a married man?" Harry asked laughing

"Oh man it's fantastic it's like vie been made whole"

"You soppy git! But anyways that's not what I came to ask you. What I wanted to ask you is if you would be Emma's godfather. I can't think of anyone else better suited for the job"

Neville agreed and hugged Harry.

Everything was right in world again.

**15 Years Later**

Kings Cross station was as busy as ever on September 1st. A middle aged couple and their 3 children made there was to platform 9 and 10. They reached the platform and a 14 year old girl ran straight through a pillar. A 13 year old boy followed. The woman then smiled at her husband and walked through the barrier. Only an 11 year boy remained with his father. He looked terrified but his father placed a hand on his shoulder

"Come on son we'll do it together" The two ran at the barrier and crossed onto platform 9 and 3 quarters.

Emma Lily Potter was talking to her mother

"Listen I want you and James to keep an eye on Sirius ok?" Hermione smiled

"Course we will!" Emma replied

James walked over to Sirius who had just crossed onto the platform with his dad

"Ready for this Sirius?" James asked

Sirius only nodded.

The two young lads walked to wards the train to drop their trunks off. They then returned to their parents who were waiting with Emma.

"Ok kids try and behave this year. James talking in particular to you there!" Hermione spoke ruffling James hair.

"Oh come on Hermione we can't really talk about behaving. I mean did we ever have a year at Hogwarts were we didn't get into some kind of trouble?" Harry asked

"No but even so. (Facing her kids) Do as we say not as we do!" Hermione smiled at her children

"We'll write you soon. Now go on get on the train I expect that Alice is already waiting for you on the train!"

"Speaking of which where are Aunt Luna and Uncle Neville?" Sirius asked.

"Right behind you kiddo" Neville replied

"Uncle Neville! Aunt Luna!" All three exclaimed as rounds of hugs were shared

Soon enough it was time for the train to leave so after hugs goodbye. The clocked chimed 11 and the train left. All the parents were leaving the station until on Harry, Hermione, Neville and Luna was left.

"Think it will be a quiet year?" Neville asked

"It's Hogwarts what do you think" Hermione replied

Up in the sky following the train on its way to Hogwarts was the unmistakable red and golden phoenix.

Things had never been better

**End!**

**Authors Note: **That's it guys and girls! The story is complete and done. Again I wanted to thank everyone who commented. Subscribed and Favourite storied this story. You all are legends.

I know that this hasn't been the world's greatest story there have been errors in maths my grammar and my use of wording. But hey life is not perfect and we make do with what we have.

Check out my Glee! Story _BALANCE_ and keep a look out for I shall be starting a new story soon. HHR of course.


End file.
